That's Illegal, Master!
by Madame Cross Marian
Summary: Allen has a twin sister, and she's engaged to Cross! What kind of bullshit is this?
1. Chapter 1

AN: I am also writing an alternate version of this fanfic where Allen and Fabia (Allen's sister) grow up separate because Fabia had no physical deformities, so she wasn't abandoned. She still ends up with Cross though.

-Story Start-

"Mana Walker... Shall I resurrect him for you?"

We weren't related by blood. I was born with a deformed arm, and my sister with pure white skin, ice blue nails, and strange markings on her right arm. But Mana found and raised us.

"Al...len...Fab...ia...How dare you...turn me into an akuma...?...CHILDREN! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS!? I CURSE YOU! I CURSE YOU, WALKER CHILDREN!- GYAAAH!"

_I didn't know what had happened._

"What in the world...? It's moving on its own... Stop! Leave Mana alone! Run, father!"

"Allen... Fabia... I... Love you... Please destroy me."

_Zssh_

_A soul trapped inside an akuma is doomed forever. It is bound to be the Millennium Earl's toy for eternity._

"There is no other way to save a soul except to exorcise it. You two are born with anti-akuma weapons within you... Such a mercurial destiny... Yet another soldier of life doomed by fate. Do either of you wish to become an exorcist?"

-1-1-1-

"You're really engaged to Cross?" Komui asked the girl in front of him in surprise. The girl nodded. She was 4'11", much to her constant chagrin, with thigh length dark ginger red hair, and large, dark brown, almost black eyes. Her perhaps most striking feature, however, was her pure white skin with long ice blue nails, and the ice blue marking wrapped around her right arm. On the bridge of her nose was an (you guessed it) ice blue marking. "Yes, as of two weeks ago. He'll always be a bit of a womanizer, but have the utmost confidence he at the very least wont sleep with anyone else now that we're engaged, though I can say nothing for flirting." She laughed a little at this. Allen looked at her in extreme levels of shock.

"You're engaged to Master!?" The redhead looked confused. "Didn't I already tell you?" Komui sweat dropped as he Allen yelled/replied, "NO!" Fabia laughed somewhat nervously. "Oops. Guess I forgot."  
Allen began to sob anime tears. "Is that even legal?" Asked Komui, taking a sip of his coffee before continuing, "I mean, you're only 15, and he's in his late twenties- or is he in his early thirties?"  
Fabia nodded. "It's legal for you to marry, just not for you to have s-" She was cut off by Komui and Allen simultaneously saying, "We don't need to know!"

-1-1-1-

Fabia immediately set to work unpacking the many dresses of different countries fashion trends that Cross had collected for her-"Everything my fiancé wears must be beautiful"- and hating practically all of them as she did it. However, she always felt guilty if she threw away something someone had gotten her, so her closet always had that special corner of shameful gifts. On her shoulder sat Kinross, a golem Cross made for the sole purpose of taking care of Fabia, since 'his stupid apprentice is dirty and useless'. Kinross looked like Timcanpy, but silver instead of gold. Kinross and Fabia both fell asleep sitting on the floor.

-1-1-1-

"New recruits? What pretty kids! What do you you want to eat? I can make anything!" Allen went on to list a huge list of foods. "I'll have what he's having, except instead of lasagna I want a chocolate pie. And add 20 creme brûlées." Said the pale girl. "Can you two eat all that?"

"What did you say!?"

"Wanna say that again!?"

"Stop it, Buzz!"

"Be quiet! My meal tastes bad when you're talking about dead people." Kanda laid his chopsticks horizontally across the top of the bowl. "Is that how you show respect for your comrades? We, the finders, support you with our lives! A you... you... You're saying your meal tastes bad!?" The large man attempted to punch Kanda, only for it to be dodged, and be grabbed around the throat by Kanda. "'Support us'? All you can do is support us. You guys are the one who weren't chosen to carry innocence. If you don't want to die, run away. Your insignificant lives can be replaced any time." Fabia pulled the Japanese man's arm away, Allen half a step behind her.

"I'm sorry to interrupt when I have nothing to do with this, but I don't think this a good way of resolving things." Kanda shot them a blank glare. "...Back off beansprouts." Allen and Fabia both protested their respective names. "Heh. If you don't die within the next month I'll remember your names. There are many that die here, just like these guys." Allen grabbed his arm. "As I said, that's not a good things to say." Kanda glared evilly at them. "You two will die soon. I hate your type." Fabia calmly rolled her eyes. "Thanks." They were all three engulfed in a demonic aura.

-1-1-1-

Allen had gone on a mission with Kanda, leaving Fabia with nothing to. And a bored Fabia was a very frightening Fabia indeed. She had received her exorcist uniform, at least. It was the standard female uniform, but as for the length of the skirt and how low cut it was, all we can say is: Cross loves it. Fabia does not. Make of that what you will. She wore it with the jacket open, and had a yellow (as per her only request) tank top that stopped just above her belly button. This did nothing to better her mood, to say the least. "I should go on a walk."

-1-1-1-

"How did I get into this mess?" Fabia mumbled to herself, as she handed the pet store owner the money for a neon orange dog collar. The looked down at a small white akita inu puppy with one blue eye and one brown eye. "I have way to much of a weak spot for kids and animals."

*Flashback*

"Excuse me, lady?" Asked a small dirt covered boy holding 3 equally small and pitiful looking puppies. "My dog had puppies, and my parents said that if I couldn't sell all of them then they would drown the remaining ones in the river. Only 2 pounds miss, won't you buy one?" I wonder if the order allows animals, Fabia thought, I've not seen anyone with one. "I'll take one." She said looking at the puppies he was holding, when a feeble white one crawled out from behind the boy. "I want this one." She said scooping it up. "That's the runt, miss-" she dropped the money in the boy's hand. "And he has every right to live as the three you're holding."

*End Flashback*

In truth, the little dog had reminded her of herself and Allen, the night Mana had found them. "What am I gonna name you?" She asked it walking up the path to headquarters. "How about Marius? You look like a Marius, and it sounds a little like Marian too." The gate gave the dog a weary look but let her in, still afraid of her after their first meeting. She ran into Lenalee almost immediately after entering the building. "Oh, Hi Fabia- Oh my gosh, that's one of the cutest puppies I've ever seen! Did Komui say you could keep it?"

"Ummm... Not exactly..." Lenalee frowned and explained that anything thing like that she would have to ask Komui about keeping. Fabia sighed. "Mmk, I'll ask Komui about it next time I see him."

"Ask me about what- THAT'S SUCH AN ADORABLE PUPPY~!"

"So I can keep it!?"

"OF COURSE~!"

Fabia ran over and hugged the man. "THANK YOU!" An overly serious look passed over the man's face. "However, it must only leave your room once a day, and only to go straight outside. Understood?" The redheaded girl nodded furiously with a determined look. "Yessir!" And she ran on to her room to give the dog a bath. Before realizing-

"Aw man, Cross is gonna kill me!"

-Chapter End-

AN: I had such a hard time choosing between dog and cat! And fox and wolf were options there for a little while, too. Then I had to choose what breed of dog! I'm so bad at decision making T.T

~FemSonGoku


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Anyone who got my little joke with naming Cross/ Fabia's golem Kinross gets a cookie (^/_^)/O

-Chapter Start-

"Ummm... Komui, does Komlin drink coffee or are we all gonna die now?" Fabia was glaring at the robot apprehensively. "What are you talking about, Fabia? It may be another me, but Komlin's a robot! Coffee will... Did it drink it!?" There was a small explosion and Komlin stabbed Lenalee with a needle, causing her to pass out. "I... AM... KOM... LIN... MAKE EXORCISTS... STRONGER... MUST SURGICALLY ALTAR INTO MUSCULAR PHYSIQUE!"

"Whaaaaaaaat!?"

Fabia quickly dropped the tray she was holding and ran out of the room, well on her way to hide out in the town's library.

_Umph!_

"Oh, hi Allen! Welcome back!"

"Sister, what did you do?"

"Nothing!"

A giant explosion was heard, and an injured Reever came limping down the stairs with a still passed out Lenalee. "Those wounds... What happened?" The spiky haired man almost fell on Fabia, but she simply side stepped him, causing him to narrowly escape hitting the floor by being caught by Allen. "R... run. Komlin is coming..." the man's voice came out shakily. Suddenly Komlin came smashing through the wall. "It's here..." Fabia would have paled if it were possible with her skin tone. "W... What is that thing? WHAT IS THAT THING!?"

"I can't believe how fast it is..."

"DE... TECTION... LENALEE LEE. ALLEN WALKER. FABIA WALKER. THREE EXORCISTS IDENTIFIED."

"Run, Allen, Fabia! It's after the exorcists!"

"I'LL TERMINATE YOU!"

"Aaah! It's coming after us, it's coming after us!"

"This is why I hate Sci-fi!"

"Fabia, what the hell is going on!? WHAT DID YOU EVEN DO!?"

"Why do you always assume stuff like this is my fault!? Normally it is, but sometimes it's Cross's fault!"

"Cross isn't even here right now!"

"So, Cross can mess things up from anywhere!"

"Touché, but what is that thing!?"

"It's a robot Komui made to do his work for him. It may or may not have drunk some coffee that I gave it, but that's beside the point! As you can see, it's gone hay-wire!" Reever went on to explain the full story of the events described earlier. "Sorry... I wish I had a better story." During the story, Fabia had began to sneak away, but Allen noticed just before she could get out door. "How could you sister!?" She glared at Allen for ruining her escape attempt yet again. "Because," she began striking a dramatic pose, "This is actually an anime, and this is a comedy sequence that does not further the plot, and, therefore, if I leave now it won't matter and none of you will die!" They all sweat dropped and tried to think of ways to make her stay, as the only one who wasn't injured. "What about Marius? How will he defend himself.?"

_SWOOSH_

There was an empty space where Fabia had stood a moment ago. "... Who's Marius?"

-2-2-2-

_Something different happened "today". Am I about to get killed? I'm supposed to go home and go to her after a horse drawn carriage splashes water on me. What is this monster?_

"Where is the innocence?"

_Is today not "today"? I..._

"Let go of her bastard!"

"Good evening, akuma."

_It's another new event. Those people in black uniforms are also different from "today". "Today's" events are changing! Yes! I did it! I was able to escape "today"!  
_  
_The newspaper is October 9th again... It's the same articles and astrology column. The same cloudy skies..._

1

2

3

"You! You cheated with that woman again, didn't you!"

_The same fight by my next door neighbors..._

"I'll toss you out the window!"

"I'm sorry dear!"

_It's October 9th again. This is the 13th time._

DONG-DONG

"Thank you. Are you trying to cheer me up? Let's make you nice and clean."

-2-2-2-

$ACHU$

"...Sorry."

"I don't care if you're sorry, why did both of you loose her!"

"She was... really fast... hey, but I drew a picture of her! This is what she looked like."

"It's supposed to be a woman?"

Fabia sighed at her brother's art skills as she finished up her drawing of the woman. "Here. I drew a good one," she said as she handed the drawing to Lenalee, who sweat dropped at the sight of it. It was an extremely detailed drawing that could have passed for a black and white photograph. "You're really good at drawing... But if this was going to be the case, then we should have stayed together instead of splitting up! The akuma you destroyed last night... Are you sure it was asking her about the innocence?" The twins both gave a small "yes" and went back to shoveling down food. "I got lost in the back alleyway, and I happened to see them and Fabia-"

"I smelled the akuma!"

"... I was just lucky. I'm sure that woman is the cause of all this."

"We're definitely sticking together next time. I be you lost her because you got lost." They both laughed guiltily. "Well how did you do then, oh 'wise one'?" Lenalee explained how they were stuck in the city until the in innocence was found. It had been 3 months since Fabia and Allen had joined the order. The mission assigned to Lenalee and them was one that was troubling Komui.

~FLASHBACK~

"Maybe. I think there's an innocence there maybe." The teens gathered in the room looked pitifully at Reever, who was buried under a pile of books. "But it's a maybe, so don't get your hopes up. It's a maybe. I can't say for sure so it's a maybe. So maybe it's there."

"We get it already, stop saying maybe!"

Komui told the teens about a rewinding city, with occasional interruptions from Fabia about some book- "A Tale of Time City" or something like that. "So here's my guess. If this mysterious incident is being caused by innocence, maybe an exorcist who also holds an innocence may enter. Even if the city is stuck on October 9th, there's no guarantee of being able to leave the city. Find out the cause and retrieve the innocence! It's a time consuming mission that only exorcists can do... that's all."

"... Can I bring Marius?"

"NO!"

FLASHBACK END

"Komui seemed a bit down." Lenalee looked very troubled. "I think my brother is... worried about a lot of stuff and is pushing himself too hard."

"Worried? About you?"

"About the Earl!" Lenalee answered hitting Allen on the head with a rolled up newspaper. "Lately we haven't been able to get get any information about the Earl's movements. He's tense because he feels like it's the calm before the storm." Fabia glanced at Lenalee and Allen's serious expressions and rolled her eyes. "You guys are way too serious. Enjoy the calm while you can." Allen suddenly paled enough for both him and Fabia (who, need I remind you, can't) as they both dropped their respective eating utensils. "Aaa! It's her Lenalee!" the cursed twins screamed in unison. They both lunged forward and grabbed a handful of the dark haired woman's skirt. "Exor... cists...?" Allen and Fabia were both half hanging out the window. "Yes... And why are you trying to run away?" The woman sheepishly answered, "I'm sorry. It's just reflex."

-1-1-1-

Miranda Lotto, the dark haired woman from earlier, explained how the days were repeating and only she noticed. "Can you think you think of anything that may have happened on the real October 9th?" They never got to here the answer, as they were interrupted by Fabia whispering, "There's an akuma here. I smell it. Lenalee, take Miranda and leave now."

-2-2-2-

"So this is the wandering city," A young purple haired boy... girl? said as her skin de and re materialized when entering the city. "Road coming in! Road Kamelit is here."

-2-2-2-

The blue mark on Fabia's arm came alive and unraveled itself, shredding a nearby akuma to pieces. The fight continued for a few minutes before the akuma began to rock-paper-scissors. Allen blasted them as Fabia sent out her arm mark, called "Ice Queen's Vengeance". "What was that for!? It's not fair to attack us while we're doing rock-paper-scissors!"

"What kind of dumbass would wait!?"

"You're dead exorcists!" The tri-faced akuma yelled flipping the bird. Suddenly the akuma disappeared. "COME BACK AND FIGHT ME PUSSIES!"

-1-1-1-

"Oh no- It's a trap!"

"The woman is ours. We have the woman you were protecting. Master Road took her."

"Road...?"

The words "thank you exorcists" were written on the walls of Miranda's apartment in blood.

-1-1-1-

"It froze!"

"It's cold!"

Fabia just laughed. "Sissies! I love this kind if weather!" Fabia began dancing around happily, only to fall on her face, causing Lenalee and Allen to sweat drop. "I wonder how long you'll last at minus 100 degrees?"

-1-1-1-

"Where am I...?"

"Al...len...Allen..."

Miranda had been nailed by her hands to the clock.

"Miranda-Ow!" Allen looked over to see many spikes nailing his innocence to a wall. "Yeah, black looks good on them."

"Master Road, what's the point of dressing them up like this?"

"A weapon like you wouldn't understand. Think how rare exorcist dolls are? Him... What's up with the ring on this one's finger? She looks kinda young for marriage... Oh. You awake?"

"FABIA! LENALEE!"

"Don't speak so callously. They're Master Road's dolls."

"Fabia and Lenalee? Such cute names~! They both fought until the end to protect you."

"Why are you with the akuma? You're not an akuma... What are you?"

"I'm human. What's that face for? Is it wrong for a human to get along with the akuma?"

"The akuma... they're weapons created to kill humans by the Earl... they target humans... you know that, right?" An insane look set on the girls face. "Weapons exist so humans could kill humans, right? The Millennium Earl is my brethren. We're the chosen humans. You don't know anything, exorcist. You guys were chosen by a false God. We're the true apostles chosen by God. We're the Clan of Noah."

-1-1-1-

"The Walker twins. The ones that can see through the akuma's disguises. I know you guys. The Earl told me about you. You became exorcists to save the souls of akuma, right? Because you were cursed by your dear foster father. That's why I swore I'd go after you." The Noah girl now had a caring look on her face that would been comforting in any other situation. "Hey, akuma."

"Yes?"

"Self-destruct."

"Huh?"

"Umbrella, start counting down from ten."

"T-ten lero!"

"Nine lero. Eight lero."

"Wait! Ma-Master Road! You can't be-"

"Seven lero."

"But I finally evolved to level 2-"

"Six lero. Five lero."

"Master Road!?"

"What the hell do you think you're-"

"An akuma that gets destroyed by something other than innocence... Let's say in this case, self-destruction."

"Three lero."

"The akuma's soul disintegrates along with the dark matter! THEN YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO SAVE THEM!"

"Two lero."

"STOP!"

"No! Neither of you will make it!"

"One lero."

_GYAAAAAAAAA!_

Help me...

"WHY DID YOU STOP ME!" Allen screamed furiously at Lenalee.

_SLAP_

"I did I it because you're my friend! Why else!?" Fabia, who had previously been in a mini-panic, began to visibly relax as she chugged a bottle of wine. Where she got it from, we may never know. "Fabia, put that down! You aren't even old enough to-"

"Can't a woman have a drink in peace!?" Fabia choked out lookin like she was about to cry. "Master's rubbing off on you sister-"

"That was great! I wasn't expecting you both to try to dive into the explosion!"

"You dirty bastard-" Fabia began to sob drunkenly. "But are you sure you should have done that? What about that woman?" The small akuma she sent out was easily destroyed by Lenalee and Allen, Fabia still sobbing in a drunken fit. "You destroyed it. Oh well, I guess that's enough for today. It was a lot more fun than I expected. Oh yeah, here's the pale one's ring back," she said tossing the wedding ring Cross had put on his tab for Fabia. Allen was still trying to pay that one off, he just didn't know it yet. "See you later." Fabia had a look of drunken rage. "You stole my ring!?" Her and Allen both sent their innocence after the Noah, only for it to stop right behind her. "You're so sweet, Allen, Fabia... You must hate me. Kill me. Your arms are weapons too. C'mon. But an exorcist shouldn't cry over a broken akuma. You're going to end up on your own at that rate. Let's play again soon... Next time... Within the Millennium Earl's script..." The Noah disappeared through a strange wardrobe looking thing, and the teen exorcists were transported back to Miranda's apartment.

-1-1-1-

"Hey. Are you awake?"

"Komui!? Huh? Where am I!?"

"Here? It's the hospital. We were informed by finders that were on stand by outside the city, that the city is back to normal. Good job. Mission accomplished."

"The city is...?"

"Miranda was here a second ago. You just missed her."

"By the way, why are you here...?"

"I came to fix you up of course~!"

"...For real?"

"Actually you need to go on an extended mission directly from here. You don't need to go back to headquarters. I'll explain in detail when Lenalee wakes up."

"Lenalee hasn't woken up yet...?"

"The damage was done to her nerves so..."

"Don't worry. The old geezer is looking after her now. She'll be back to normal soon." A man with an eye patch and messy orange hair stood in the door way. "I'm Lavi. Nice to meet you."

"... Nice to meet you..."

"WHADAYA MEAN I CAN'T HAVE WINE IN A HOSPITAL!?"

AN: If this seems way too similar to the actual manga, trust me, it changes a LOT. Starting mainly in the next chapter, when the search for Cross begins~! :D

And evil laughter was heard all throughout Fem Son Goku's house.

~FemSonGoku


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Yaaay~! Chappie 3~! The search for Cross begins~!

-Chapter Start-

Fabia had sustained roughly the same injuries as Lenalee, but for some reason had woken up a day before even Allen. She was currently sitting there fiddling with her engagement ring, promising to herself to kill Road for taking it away from her for even a second. She let out a small laugh as she thought of his somewhat corny proposal.

FLASHBACK

"Cross, are you serious?" The crimson haired man was trying to look as charming as possible. He had taken her to a large beautiful fountain under a canopy of trees, and had a rose in mouth, "Is it even legal-"

"Don't know, don't care." His overly charming air began to dissipate, and was replace by a genuinely soft and caring one. Fabia smiled. "Then fuck yes!"

"Fabia! Master!"

"Dammit Allen-"

"Follow me!" Cross grabbed Fabia's hand and ran off with her barely keeping up behind him. "I made reservations in case my idiot apprentice disturbed us. "Whadaya mean 'reservations'!?"

FLASHBACK END

"Hey, nurse." Fabia said to the nurse who had been looking at her small fit of laughter in unease. "Yes Miss?" Fabia finally got herself to stop laughing. "Are you sure I can't have a bottle of wine?"

"YES!"

-1-1-1-

"Your mission is to protect the generals. Your group will find and protect general Cross!"

Squeals of joy could be heard from miles away.

-1-1-1-

Allen had been having nightmares about Cross again. Fabia had been dreaming of him too, though hers were of a highly different nature. "The generals take orders from the grand generals, not from me. They decide which mission they will take on and when... So we don't know where the generals are at any given moment. However, most of them do check in with headquarters each month, which gives us something to go on. With one exception!" Komui held up his finger, "General Cross Marian!" Fabia laughed a little at this, which went completely unnoticed by Komui. "As you know, General Cross has been incommunicado for nearly four years. Some say he's dead. Some say he's goofing off somewhere. BUT THEN...! YOU SHOWED TWO SHOWED UP!"

A demonic look overcame Komui as he shouted at the cursed twins, "You spent the last three years traveling with General Cross as his disciples! You were with him the whole time!"

"But we have no idea where my bastard of a fiancé is right now!" Fabia began to look distressed as she realized to meaning of what she had just said. "Aw shit-"

"Komui, how do you find a missing person?"

"The other team consists of a master and disciples, but for this team Tim and Kin will guide the way."

"Timcanpy and Kinross?"

"These golems are meant to find they're masters no matter where they are. Between them, Allen, and Fabia, General Cross will be like a rat in a trap!" Komui laughed insanely and evilly, and Fabia, after a moments pause, joined in. "Oh yeah!" Komui announced to himself looking as if he had just remembered something important. "I brought you Marius, Fabia!" He bent over and pulled the red haired girl's puppy from a box in the floor that no one had noticed and seemed to appear out of nowhere. "Marius!" In a split second Marius was being held closely by a sobbing Fabia. "Won't Master be upset that you got a dog-"

"Screw him!"

-1-1-1-

"I wonder where he is? General Cross doesn't submit his expenses to the order, so we don't even have his receipts to track him by."

"Huh? What does he live on?"

"Debt. He's always freeloading off his friends and lovers. They're everywhere." Fabia answered with a slight dark aura (though not so much as Allen) as she attempted to brush the squirming puppy in her lap. "I used to gamble for us all the time. I also forged signatures, and made counterfeit money, both for us and for a price for others. Even Allen would gamble if things got particularly bad. Though he never took advantage of the free wine you can get while gambling- or maybe they only bought me any because I'm a gir- Why are you looking at me like that?"

-1-1-1-

"Why me?"

"Because you're his sister? Allen must've missed the train-"

"Not my problem."

Allen had disappeared, and Lenalee was having a hard time convincing his red headed twin to go looking for him. She had remained completely uninterested, and remained focused on attempting to brush her hyperactive puppy. "Please, Fabia! I'll brush Marius for you!" Fabia glanced down at her dog, who was biting her hand again. "...Deal."

-1-1-1-

"Count Krory drained her blood until her body literally evaporated."  
The villager who had kidnapped Allen finished his tale. "Seriously?" A certain redheaded female popped out of a nearby barrel. "WHO ARE YOU!?"

"FABIA!? WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?" Fabia brushed off her jacket. "Looking for you, dumbass. What are you doing?"

"HOW DID YOU EVEN GET IN THAT BARREL!?"

"Mayor, Look at the symbol on her jacket!"

"ANOTHER BLACK MINISTER!"

The room was thrown into a brawl and Fabia was eventually tied up as well. "What the fuck do you want." The villagers now had a somber air. "The truth is, a little while before the count began his reign of terror, another traveler came to our village. He said he was a priest and asked for directions to castle Krory. We warned him of the danger and tried to dissuade him, but he just laughed and headed for the castle. Three days passed, and just when we were sure he'd been killed by Krory... The traveler returned. He said if anything strange happened with Count Krory, to inform someone wearing a uniform like his. Then he left. Not long after that, Krory began to attack villagers. So far, he's killed nine villagers." The crowd began to shout their relations to those that had died. "THE LORD HAS ANSWERED OUR PRAYERS! O MINISTERS OF THE BLACK ORDER, PLEASE VANQUISH COUNT KRORY FOR US!"

"... What did this traveler look like?" Fabia question simultaneous with her brother, both of them positive they already knew the answer. "Like this!" The mayor held up a poor sketch if a man who was obviously Cross. Fabia sighed. "That's my fiancé-"

"Then you must be strong like him!"

"Actually, we kill akuma-"

"You kill demons too? You must be very powerful!"

-1-1-1-

"That would give you a reason to live! You be an apostle of the innocence!" After discovering that Krory's teeth were innocence, and Krory killing Eliade, and almost killing himself along with Allen and Fabia, the twins convinced him to calm down become an exorcist. "Have you seen this man?" Fabia asked holding out a detailed sketch of Cross. "Him? Yes... He was here..."

"REALLY!? What did that bastard come here for!?"

"He said he was my grandfather's friend and had come to pay his respects. He said he wished to return something of my grandfather's."

"What was it?"

"A flower. A baby man-eater."

Fabia and Allen looked at each other, both thinking the same thing. "Was it the one?"

MINI-FLASHBACK

"If either of you let it wither, I'll do the same to your head."

"Rossanne, bite Allen on the head."

It obeyed.

MINI-FLASHBACK END

"Actually, that flower withered and died before my very eyes. Actually, not long after that I began to attack the akuma..."

"Well we're looking for that bastard. You got any leads?"

"He said he was heading for the far east, and asked that I lend him money, he being my grandfather's friend and all..."

"He borrowed from you too..."

"That bastard's my fiancé..." Fabia muttered more to herself than to Krory, getting more and more sick of admitting this by the minute. "That bastard..."

-1-1-1-

"How can anyone take three hours to look around a little train like this?"

"Maybe he found something interesting."

"What would be so entertaining on a little train like this?"

"Says the girl who played with a bouncy ball for an entire day-"

"That was different!"

The group of three swung open a nearby door, only to see a sobbing Krory stripped down to his underwear in the middle of a poker game. "Eh?" A man with messy dark blueish hair was holding a deck of cards. "Sorry, but this room is off limits to children right now." The group of three was stunned. "All right my good man, shall we have another go? What'll you wager this time?"  
Krory looked embarrassed. "W-well, it's just that..." Fabia crouched down to Krory's eye level. "What the hell are you doing Krory?"

"These people invited me to play a game called 'poker' with them. And before I knew it... well..." He's been had, Fabia thought glaring at the man across the table from Krory. "Hey now, don't run away."

"You said you'd play with us. If you're a man, you'll play to the end."

"Alright you bastards," Fabia began slipping off her exorcist jacket, "This coat has accessories made of real silver. I wager these against Krory's belongings, let's go! Prepare to be beaten by Fabia Cossette Walker Marian!"

"Sure."

-1-1-1-

"ROYAL FLUSH! I WIN AGAIN!"

_What's going on? This can't possibly be luck!_

_It's not luck. I'm cheating._

_WHAT!?_

_They cheated Krory. I'm just getting even for him. Neither me, nor Allen, ever lose at cards. We risked our lives learning to play cards to pay my stupid fiancé's debts and still afford food!_

_Risked your lives?_

_When I gamble, I play not only to win, but to crush the souls of my opponents. An since there are three of them, this is perfectly fair!_

A demonic look overcame Fabia.

_I've never seen her this messed up before...  
_  
-1-1-1-

"Here, have your guy's clothes back." Fabia lent out of the train window and held out the suitcases. "I sure as hell don't want em." The men huffed. "We don't need your pity-"

"Mk then." She began to pull them back in. "No!" The group took their clothes and dressed.  
"Thank you!" The small child with the group held out his hand with some object in it. Oh my god this kids adorable! Fabia thought, smiling fondly at the child. "But that's your treasure Eeze! Hold on, I'll give her something else." Fabia laughed. "Don't worry about it!" The man tossed a deck of cards at her anyways. "It's the least I can do!" The small boy looked at the necklace in his hand. "Keep that in a safe place, Eeze. I brought that back especially for you. It's real silver." The messy haired man took a call and told his comrades he had a job. "Will you bring me back some more silver?"

On the back of the necklace was engraved: Kevin Yeegar.

-Chapter End-

AN: Yay, more Noah crap~! We have the vocal warm up in chorus that I just can't bring myself to do because it goes "Noah Noah Noah Noah's Ark" and after reading D. Gray-man I'm just like, "No... Stop it... You're summoning them!" Also, I apologize for cutting out the Krory and Eliade thing. We know what happens, I hate writing action scenes, and I never really liked the sequence anyways. Sorry. Gomen. Désolé. Triste. Yíhàn. Spiacente. Desculpe. Oprostite.

P.S. I'm case you were wondering, in order, that's Japanese, French, Spanish, Chinese, Italian, Portuguese, Croatian.

~FemSonGoku


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Until I can get the next -Man volume, this is the only update you will get. This is a non-canon flashback episode to Fabia and Allen's days still training under Cross (mostly). If so requested, I will do more flashbacks to both non-canon time periods, and things like when they first reach the black order. Maybe even those first two chapters from volume one.

-Chapter Start-

"Hey, Cross?" Fabia was sitting in front of a large mirror holding her hair up in a way so that it almost appeared to just barely reach the base of her neck. "Should I get my hair cut?" The crimson haired man prompted himself up on his elbow to glance at his fiancé's reflection in the mirror. "No. Then it wouldn't be as beautiful, and I would have to have you sharing a room with my stupid pupil again." Fabia rolled her eyes. "I'm serious Cross! I mean, it gets in the way of fighting, and it might look good...?" Cross groaned and rolled so his back was facing her. "Ask my idiot apprentice and come back when you're acting more like you usually do." Fabia gracefully strode out of the room with a brisk "fine" and set out to find her brother, leaving behind a smirking Cross.

"Sister, why were you in Master's room? And why are you wearing one of his shirts?"  
3  
2  
1  
Fabia stormed into the room and hastily changed clothing, glaring at Cross's smirk that said he had noticed and hadn't stopped her. "Women..." He chugged another thousand dollars the the debt Allen and Fabia would have to pay off- I mean a Romanée-Conti, before falling back to sleep.

-1-1-1-

"Allen, you never saw any of that, and I never saw you put that spider in that blonde whore's bra when we were 12."

"But that was you-"

"Cross doesn't know that."

"...Deal."

Fabia held up her hair like she had in front of the mirror earlier. "Now do you think I should cut my hair?" Allen was surprised, to say the least. Fabia, even when they were much younger, had always refused to ever get her hair cut, and Cross and Mana had both complied due to her strange but beautiful color, that being every color. Different shades of blonde, brown, red, and even a few black strands, though mostly different shades of red. "I suppose it would be practical, but everyone's always loved your hair. I think it'd be a shame." Fabia appeared to be taking his opinion very seriously for once. Who cares about his opinions on how best to avoid debt collectors, hair is what really matters! "Hmm... I'll ask Cross about it again tonight. Thanks, Allen!" She skipped off merrily to who knows where. As Allen continued with his cleaning duties he noticed while cleaning Cross's room that the sleeping man had on a silver engagement ring. "Does he just think it's pretty or something?" He questioned to himself, "or is he- nah. That would be ridiculous."

-1-1-1-

(Speaking Indian)

"No! Me NO want spicy cookie!"

"So you want two dozen sugar cookies, one strawberry cake, four loaves of lemon bread, and two gallons of NOT spicy curry?"

"Yes! Sick me spicy make."

"I'm sorry to pry in any sort of personal business Miss, but you are obviously foreign, and I suggest you study the our language better, as someone may mistake you for mentally ill." The redhead laughed as she accepted the bag of food held out to her. She had terrible memory for anything she didn't see written down, and therefore was the worst of the three exorcists at conversation in India. "I'm watermelon. Panda." The old Indian man that ran the small restaurant just laughed. "Anything for someone with as big an appetite as you!"

-1-1-1-

Fabia glared at the corset in her hands. "I don't miss English clothes. At all." The redheaded girl had taken a great liking to Asian fashions for being loose and flowing, the polar opposite of the tight and restricting European fashions. Cross had decided to inform her before Allen that they were being sent to headquarters, and had had some poor unfortunate soul make her a fine English dress and the accursed corset. "I hate you sometimes, you know that Cross?" Cross had on his usual smirk, though this time it contained a small hint of seduction. "Good. I must have gotten the best dress possible if you hate it so much. Though I agree English dresses don't show enough skin..." Fabia half-heatedly threw the dress at him, only for him to dodge it with ease. "So what are you gonna do about your hair?"

"Huh?" Fabia blinked. "Oh yeah! I forgot about that. There's no way in hell I'd ever cut my hair. Why did you ever even let me consider it!" Cross sighed and ran his hands through his hair with a questioning glance at his fiancé. "Of course." He muttered as Fabia began to stalk away towards towards the bathroom. "Did I guess right that you're a C-"

"SHUT UP CROSS!"

-1-1-1-

"Tim will guide the way..."

"Cross... Aren't you coming with us!?"

"I hate that place."

The crimson haired man preceded to knock out both Allen and Fabia with a hammer.

-Chapter End-

AN: If you wonder what the conversation was in perfect English with Fabia and the old Indian man, or at least what Fabia was TRYING (and failing) to day, it's this:

"No, I do NOT want a spicy cookie!"

"Yeah, spicy food makes me sick."

"I'm really sorry. And thank you."

~FemSonGoku


	5. Chapter 5

AN: I'm enjoying writing this fanfiction a lot, but I'm having to constantly switch between a page of manga online and to my notepad on my phone, as until volume 13 I own none of the manga anymore. I have been borrowing from a friend (known on her as FemGenjo Sanzo), but we are on a two week break from school right now so I can no longer get a new volume whenever I need one, and I have no money so I can't buy my own. So I apologize if I get lazy and cut out a scene I shouldn't have or something, and will try to refrain from that, but that would be why.

Disclaimer: I ain't done one of these in a while. I just feel like doing it, but the only things I own are Fabia Cossette Walker (-Marian) and Kinross... YET.

-Chapter Start-

"Ah, I know that guy! A red haired foreigner wearing a strange mask right?" Fabia eyes widened at the thought that they might actually be close to finding her "bastard fiancé". "If you buy another manju I tell you everything~!" Fabia began to jump up and down excitedly. "Lenalee! I think this guy knows something! LENALEE!"

-1-1-1-

"The owner of that manju shop said that General Cross is the new lover of that mistress."

"The mistress of a brothel?"

"Somehow that's a typical rumor for the Master..."

"For that bastard's sake it better just be a rumor."

Fabia was surrounded by a dark aura. "Of course he chose the flashy brothel."

"Finally we found General Cross!"

"It took so long..."

"And we traveled so far..."

"I thought we would never find him..."

_"Damn, we found him!"_

Fabia seemed to be torn between deciding the rumors were true and preparing to murder Cross, or deciding they were just rumors considering the fact that Cross would want to seem grand, and literally jumping for joy. This of course resulted in a very confused Marius, not knowing whether to hide from his mistress or not. And the rest of the group had about the same thought process for that matter. "Hold it right there! We don't let first timers or brats in here!"Chinese

English"We're sorry! We don't understand what's going on, but, we're sorr-"

English"I'm here to get my bastard fiancé!"

The man- woman? Picked up Allen and Fabia by the front of their shirts.

Chinese"Put my friends down! We're not customers!"

English "Go in through the back door." S/he whispered. "You can't get to the mistress's room from here." She stuck out her tongue which had a cross tattoo on it. "We're supporters of the church."

-1-1-1-

"Welcome exorcists. I am Anita, owner of this shop. My apologies for being blunt, but Master Cross is no longer here."

_"What!?"_

"Eight day ago, he left to go on a journey, and... the ship that left on a journey with Master Cross eight days ago has been sunk at sea."

"Where's the proof?"

"We sent aid to other ships from which we had received S.O.S. signals. Neither ship nor man could be found. There were eerie remains of the ships, and a sea of poison spread from it."

"Where was the ship with my dear bastard headed? Where!? My bastard fiancé wouldn't die so easy."

The Chinese woman smiled while crying. "You think so?... Maho-ja, prepare my ship! Since my mother's generation we have been supporters of the Black Order, providing aid from the shadows. If your goal is to go after General Cross, we will assist you! Our destination is Japan. Edo."

-1-1-1-

In the fight with Suman, who had betrayed the order and became one of the fallen, Fabia had gotten far away from the rest of the group. "Kinross! Get the others! This doesn't mean he's dead, he's still alive! We can take him back to H.Q.!" Fabia began to stand up, not noticing the new shadow in front of her.

"Bye-bye, Suman."

The top half of the broken man exploded, for lack of a more graceful word. "Suman...? SUMAN!?" Fabia jerked around, long hair flying behind her. "Noah!" Her hand flew to her hip, where her wakizashi, a mini- katana if you will, was strapped hidden in her skirt. "Come, 'tease'." A swarm of "butterflies" flew from Suman's body. "Come." The "butterflies" all collected in his hands to make a large one. "Bye-bye Suman..."

"WHAT DID YOU DO!?"

A look of the surprise caught the handsome Noah's face. "What the- you're that cheating girl! Oh I see, you don't recognize me as I am now. Actually, wasn't you name Fabia Walker?" The Noah's face was turned by the force of the exorcist girl's punch. "Cut the bullshit! Why did you kill Suman!? Answer me!" _Her arm... It's innocence..._ "He was my enemy. Shouldn't I kill him?" He asked with a pleasant smile on his face. "Well, since you didn't run after seeing my power, I'll tell you about it! Listen well, shoujo."

_Shoujo!?  
_  
"This is a 'tease', a cannibal golem created by the Millennium Earl. It's in butterfly form because of his taste. When these guys eat humans they breed and multiply. But that's their ability, not mine. The 'tease' are just a tool... My ability... Is this!" He stabbed his hand through the red haired girl's chest. "Ow!- Wait a minute, that doesn't hurt." She glared with childish suspicion at the Noah. "Don't worry, you won't feel any pain. My body can pass through anything... Except for what I $want$ to touch... So let's say perhaps, while I'm pulling out my hand, I want to touch your heart, shoujo. Without even scratching your body, and can take a hold of your heart and rip it out!" Fabia only glared up determinedly at him. He blinked in surprise. "You ruined my fun. I won't take it. My gloves would get dirty anyways. That's why a normally let 'tease' eat 'em. But Suman cooperated a bit with me. So instead of killing him, I turned him into a nursery for the 'tease'... there are a few more of them now. Too bad, shoujo. I wanted to play cards with you again, if we met in my white form. But right now I'm wandering around killing people connected to a certain man." The man once again smiled pleasantly. "Girl... Are you Fabia Walker?"

"You~ are~ correct. This girl is Fabia Wal~ker." The card read out. "Delete~"

"Perhaps your innocence will kill you..." Fabia's innocence arm began to disintegrate. "We have the power to destroy innocence. The Noah's family... And the Earl." Fabia was panicking almost to the point of hysterics. "Stop it!" The man remained unaffected by her pleading. "All of the innocence I stole from the dead have already been destroyed. If any of the ones I destroyed was the 'heart', the rest of your guy's innocence would be wiped out. That's the sign that it was the right one. I wonder what your innocence is, Shoujo?" He pointed to the innocence on the ground nearby. "That's Suman's innocence. If Suman's innocence disappears when I destroy your innocence... That means yours was the heart."  
The Noah man gathered Fabia's innocence in his hand and crushed it. Suman's innocence remained. "What? I missed...? Oh well. My current job is to assassinate all of the important people anyway."

"De~lete~"

"Okay, okay."

Fabia narrowed her eyes. "Run Kinross! Get Suman's innocence and go! They may being unable to find Cross without you! GO!" She attempted to push herself up again. "Well, that was a wise decision." Fabia snarled. "Maybe I'm a wise person."

"Follow the golem... My akuma."

-1-1-1-

"Just make a hole in her heart 'tease'. It's better if this brave girl lives a little longer. She will die in agonizing fear as blood pours from her heart." He shoved the monster in her chest and ripped one of the buttons from her exorcist jacket. "Sweet dreams, Fabia Walker..." He dropped the deck of cars on her spasming body. "Shoujo."

-1-1-1-

"I'm... alive? I'm alive!"

-1-1-1-

"With your abilities I'm sure there's something else you can do. If you do that, even God will not blame you."

"God? I don't give a shit about him. I've made my oaths! To myself, I will destroy akuma, to my friends I will fight along side them, to the the world I would save it! To my father I would keep walking until I died, and to my bastard fiancé, I wouldn't lose him! I made promises to them all!" She sobbed and beat on the door desperately. "This is the only path I can take! The only path I can take so I can feel alive!"

"... I understand. Fabia Walker. Your innocence is not dead. But before I could tell you that, I had to be sure of your feelings. I wondered if you would want to return to the battlefield, after knowing about the togaochi and tasting the anguish of death. Also, Komui and I had to know, as to not create another togaochi. Although you did go a little overboard with the 'I don't care about him' part." Fabia smiled. "Let's go. Wong's been looking all over for you so that he could change your bandages. After he's done that, let's talk about restoring your right arm." Fabia began to jump around hyperactively, as per her nature. "Really!? There's a way to restore my arm!?" Bak nodded. "You shouldn't be moving around so much though. You're not only injured, but it's a bit of a miracle that your baby survived as well-"

"My _what_?"

"Your baby... Were you not aware that you were pregnant?"

The exorcist girl paled. "I am...? I am? I AM!?" Bak nodded. "Yes, probably around four or five months..." A dark aura surrounded the girl. "DAMMIT CROSS!" Bak's eyes widened. "Cross is the father!?" Fabia nodded. "That bastard's my fiancé. Wait a minute, if I'm pregnant why aren't I having any symptoms?" Fabia glared at the boy completely ready to kill him if he was fooling her. "As your innocence actually covers your entire body, you can't gain weight, for the most part. You probably won't start showing until six or seven months, and even then only barely. And the symptoms will be both delayed and subdued. You should start getting morning sickness here soon. Didn't you notice that your skin is no longer pure white?"

Fabia glanced down at her remaining arm and her eyes widened. "W-What!? Oh my god, oh my god!" Her arm was now, though still fairly pale, a perfectly normal color. "Please calm down-"

"Found you, you jerk!" A scantily clad pink haired girl kicked over the the scientist. "How dare you slip out of your hospital room! I don't care if you're an exorcist! You've got no right to move around the Asia branch! Besides, if you wake up you should _thank me first_, bitch! I was the one that dragged you here after all!"

"Why'd you end up kicking the great me for!?"

"Go on, thank me!"

"Bitch, don't ignore me!"

"Thanks... Umm..."

"Fo. Her name is Fo," said the man holding back Bak. "She's the guardian of the Asia branch. I'm Bak-sama's assistant Wong. It's a relief to see that you're better, Walker-chan."

"Thank you... For helping me... I really am... Thankful."

-2-2-2-

FLASHBACK CROSS-ISH POINT OF VIEW

Cross glanced down at the birth control in his hand. The experation date read for last June. "Meh... It's only a year out of date. I'm sure it will be fine."

-Chapter End-

AN: O.O


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Hi ^.^ Chapter 6, correct? Also, I will consider any one-sided pairings, just request :D But CrossXFabia will be the only real pairing, unless you guys want me to add a side pairing of MirandaXLavi or something. Don't ask why that was my example, as I really don't know. Actually her and Krory would be cute together, ne?

-Chapter Start-

"Holy shit, we're underground!"

Apparently the Asia branch was run in a hidden church larger than H.Q. "Try not to get lost Walker. There once was a guy who got lost here for two weeks and nearly died of starvation. "R-Really?" Fabia hated the thought. She was just as bad at getting lost as her brother, if not worse, and had an even larger appetite than him. A dark look overcame Bak's features. "Cut the idle chatter and get in!"

"Don't tell me what to do shorty!"

"I'm taller than you!"

"By, like, six inches or somethi- What's this smoky misty foggy stuff."

Bak had lead them into a room filled with a sort of fog. "This was formerly your innocence." Fabia glanced at him skeptically. "This misty crap?" An annoyance mark appeared over Bak's brow. "It's not mist. You're innocence reverted to particle form. Normally, when this happens it disappears. Yours, however, did not. In addition, it hasn't lost it's power as a crystal of God." According to Fo, the fog had surrounded Fabia like a protective covering, leading to a complaint about how hard that made it for her to find her way. "But it's alive so it's okay! But I am curious: Why is my innocence better off than others that have been turned to particle form?" She ran her hand through her chin-length bangs, a habit of hers she had always had. "This exceeds our knowledge of innocence, and even Komui's expectations. He even said something unscientific, which is rare for him. He said, 'That girl, Fabia Walker may be special. She may be the one who is loved by God.'"

"Chief Bak~!"

"Oh great, they haven't done it yet!"

"Aw man, I was in such a hurry I forgot my glasses!"

"They're on you're head."

"Are you going to be restoring Fabia Walker's innocence now?"

3 men entered the room. "What are you doing here? Why aren't you working!?"

"Please let us observe~! We just joined the order, so we haven't had the proper chance to inspect innocence yet!"

"It's also necessary for our future studies as scientists!" The other male added. "Where's that exorcist girl?" The last man asked. Fabia glanced over at him and smiled. "My name's Fabia. Nice to meet you~!" Someone may as well have painted "love struck" on the man's face. "I suppose it can't be helped. Do you mind, Walker?"

"Umm... No? And stop calling me Walker. It feels weird. My name's Fabia."

"You are Walker, though I will accept calling you Marian if you wish." Fabia glared at this. "Now, you will invocate your scattered innocence into an anti-akuma weapon. If this works, you will be able to fight again." Fabia ran her hand through the innocence, pulling back immediately. It was cold. She had never felt cold before, her innocence being practically ice itself.

FLASHBACK

Allen was huddled in the corner wrapped in a blanket next to a fire for warmth, and Cross was sitting in a great chair opposite side of the fire drinking whiskey instead of wine for once, to "warm him up since they were snowed in and he couldn't get a woman". Fabia was extremely confused as to what was wrong. "What's wrong with you guys?" Questioned a 12 year old Fabia as she entered through the second floor window from which she had escaped to read outside since "the chattering of their teeth annoyed her", before ranting about how nice it was, and how _she_ didn't get cold, and marveling at how they could stand being so close to something as warm as the fire. She marched off to the bathroom only to run out screaming moments later, eyes wide. "Guys, I'm bleeding!"

The annoyance level on Cross's face seemed to rise to very near exploding. "From _where_?"

"From my crotch!"

Cross was ready to kill someone. He didn't care who, just someone. And because of the snow he couldn't just drag his female apprentice down to his current lover's house for 'the talk' either, though this one seemed to have it out for Allen for some reason. Something about a spider. "Well you see children, when adults want to have fun..."

That was the most traumatizing conversation either of the Walker twins ever had with their Master, and that was saying something.

FLASHBACK END

Tears began to well up in her eyes as she understood what everyone one else felt like in the winter when she was perfectly fine. She shook her head. "Let's do this!"

-1-1-1-

"WHAT KIND OF IDIOT WOULD LET YOU GO IN YOUR CONDITION!?"

"I'll tell Komui you've been stalking Lenalee." Bak paled. "Wha!?" Fabia's lips twisted into and evil, yet triumphant smirk. "He won't let you off easy. He may not even let you live..." Oh yeah. Fabia's darker side was defiantly edging closer. "Wa-Walker!? Are you black mailing me!?"

"I won't back down Bak!"

-1-1-1-

"Ice Mistress"

"I do look like a whore like that, don't I?" Fabia strode into the room dressed in jeans and a white blouse, buttoned only once on the middle, much to some of the men's joy, and others dismay. Her new attack had put her in a black skirt that could have passed as underwear, and a navy blue tank top that was extremely low cut, as well as stopping a couple inches above her belly button. "Why the hell does the world keep putting me in tiny skirts!?"

-1-1-1-

"So we meet again~... Fabia Walker~..."

"Yeah, nice to see you again scumbag." She said sarcastically. "You look like... A hooker~!"

"I KNOW!"

-1-1-1-

"Che."

"What are you che-ing me for!? They got away because you're slow girly face!"

"How dare you say that when you came poking in later, slow moyashi!"

"I told you my name is Fabia! Oh sorry, I forgot that you were slow witted too!"

"I'll shave off your hair and sell it to middle aged women!"

"Black hair would sell for more!"

"You'll only have one hair on your head when I'm done with you! I'll make you look like a kappa!"

"Umm... calm down you two... this is supposed to be a happy reunion..."

The two exorcists glared at Lavi with a dark aura. "Shut up or I'll shave you too!" They went back to glaring at each other for saying the same thing at the same time. Recognition lit up on Fabia's face as she looked just beyond Kanda's shoulder, which she could only see over because she was standing on a large chunk of debris. "Allen~!" Knocking over Kanda "by accident" as she went, she ran over and hugged her brother. "You've gotten taller~!"

"And you haven't."

An anger tick appeared over the girl's left brow. "Shut up!"

-1-1-1-

"Umm... Guys, I think we're in the ark?"

"Why the hell are we in here girl moyashi."

"How the hell should I know girly face."

The two were surrounded by dark auras. "Hey!" Lavi shouted, "There's some weird pumpkin under Lenalee!"

"Move, Lero! You damn exorcist!"

"IT'S YOU!"

An evil spark was in the two long haired exorcists eyes. "If you don't want to be sliced to bits, let us out, dammit!"

"Where. Is. The exit."

"There is... No exit, Lero."

A different voice came out of the umbrella. "This ship has just completed the role it has held for many years, and has been put to a stop~. Nice job, Lero~... It's time for departure, young exorcists~. BOTH YOU AND THIS SHIP WILL GO ON A ONE WAY VOYAGE TO HELL~!"

-1-1-1-

"There is an exit. Little girl..." The glasses wearing man from the train was crouched down next to the girl holding out a key. Shocked expression over took three of the exorcists features. "GLASSES!" They all shouted in unison. "Eh, is that my name?"

"What the hell are you doing here!?"

"Hey... That guy's radiating blood thirst." Kanda said with a dark look. "Hey, girl..." The blue haired man said putting his hand on the back of Fabia's head. "Why are you still..." Fabia looked questioning at him. "Alive!" He rammed his forehead onto hers, causing her to fall backwards. "Because of you I had to put up with everything the Earl and those midgets said to me!" He took off his glasses, and his skin began to turn gray. "You want an exit, right? I can give you one. There isn't one anymore... But another can be made through Road's ability."

"Like that dresser thingy from a month or so ago?"

Tyki sweat dropped. "Yes... That 'dresser thingy.' So how about it? We'll continued our bet from the train... this time, the exit versus your lives. No cheating this time, shoujo."

-1-1-1-

"I am Debitto!"

"And I am Jasdero! Combined, we are Jasdebi!"

"Jasdebi, what about your job!"

"Shut up!"

"Funny looking guys come out again..."

"Right now, we can't help feeling pissed off! Fabia Walker!" The twins pointed at the female Walker twin. "We don't have anything against you, but Cross pissed off Jasdebi so we'll make his fiancé pay! Divine punishment!" Fabia dodged an explosion. "Wait, what did you say about my bastard fiancé?" Debitto held up a gun to the red haired woman. "A woman should pay for her lovers debts!"

"Judging by the fact that you came to me, I assume that bastard's fine?" She sent them flying with Ice Mistress. "There's still one thing I want to ask though. If we take you or your brother hostage, will Cross come out?"

"No."

Fabia and Allen answered without a moments hesitation. 'Unless you cut my hair somehow', thought Fabia, 'then we'll both kill you.'

-1-1-1-

"We'll make you repay the debts that guy left us! That's right, that guy went from place to place leaving us his debts!"

"That guy's like a demon, dammit!"

"These are his bills! All 100 guineas*! We'll make you pay all of it!"

"Debts to the enemy... I don't know what to say..."

"That's why they're angry..."

"Are you okay, Allen!? Hang in there!"

Allen was squashed under a rock with the word "debt" on it. Fabia began to laugh manically. Horns began to sprout from Allen's head. "ONLY ONE-HUNDRED GUINEAS!?" Fabia screeched laughing. "That's pocket change..." Muttered dark Allen. "If you compare that to even sister's debts, much less mine..." Fabia chocked down another a laugh to say, "Besides... my fiancé isn't like some kind of demon... HE IS A TRUE DEMON! IF YOU WANT TO DEAL WITH HIM THEN YOU BETTER NOT BE PREPARED FOR LESS!"

-1-1-1-

Fabia strode gracefully into the bright room only to walk right into a smirking Tyki. She noticed, much to her annoyance, that she was only just barely eye-level with his chest, being a little over a foot shorter than him at her height of 5 feet tall. He grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him with and expression of surprise and confusion for pulling her into a kiss. Fabia's jaw dropped as he pulled away and walked back over to a chair at the head of the table. "Tyki-sama! You can't kiss an exorcist, lero!" Lavi began to shake a frozen Fabia. "Fabia? Fabia!?" Allen looked almost as shocked as his sibling. "Sister, are you okay!?"

"Tyki, I didn't know you like the exorcist girl that much~!" Road said with a giggle. She was simply ignored by the blue-haired man as he took his seat as if nothing ha happened. "I've never seen you kiss anyone~!"

"Fabia~Walker~" Read out the card. "She is~alive. See~she is~ alive. She is~alive."

"What are you doing? Sit down. I got hungry while I was waiting, so how about dinner together? I wanted to talk to you before fighting."

"No thanks asshat!" Fabia yelled as she wiped off her mouth with the lime green ribbon she had pulled out of her hair that had been keeping it braided. "Great, now I have to burn it. It was a pretty color too..." Fabia's glare intensified as Tyki explained that they had less than an hour, and all but the tower that they were in was already gone. "Take a seat, Exorcist. Or are you too scared?"

"Va se foder*." Tyki eyes widened in slight surprise. "You speak Portuguese?" Fabia shook her head. "Nope. I know how to say that in 52 different languages along with, 'damn it', 'bitch', and 'bastard'. I was seeing if I recognized your accent correctly." Moments later all the exorcists were seated at the long table, Fabia directly opposite from Tyki. "Now, it looks like we finally have our time to talk, shoujo." Tyki sighed at the redheaded girl's expression. "Don't make that face, it's not cute at all. I haven't set any traps. Didn't I say no cheating?"

Road ran up and hugged the ginger haired girl. "It will be alright Fabia! My door's prepared properly and everything!" Fabia glanced at her. "It'd be nice if it led outside properly too." She turned to the male Noah across the table from her. "What did ya wanna say Tyki Mikk? Or is it Mr. Sticky-fingered and immoral orphan and tramp?" Tyki had a more sinister smile now. "Don't be so cold, shoujo. An exorcist girl made a Noah strip down to his underwear. Was that the first time you did it? Did you think it was destiny for it to be us?"

"Nope. I've beaten tons of people in strip poker before. I lost the first time, and never again was dumb enough to 'play fair'."

"The way you talk you make it sound like the only immoral thing you haven't done is become a prostitute!" Lavi exclaimed. "Actually, I was a stripper for a week once, so I've come pretty close..." Everyone at the tables eyes widened- even Allen's. "Yeah, even Cross doesn't know about that. If he found out he'd probably end up determined to find an kill every person in the club." Little did she know, all three of the men in the room had decided to do the exact thing she had described.

-1-1-1-

_The sword of salvation... With this power..._

-1-1-1-

"Hey, sister... Even if the door's there, you're not going with us, are you?"

"Nope."

"You say it so simply. It's your life, Fabia..."

"I've gotta find girly face and Krory. Hell, I'm even a little worried about that bastard Cross. The ark is completely destroyed. I'm going to look for them."

"Not without me sister!"

"Yes, without you! You and the others will go, and I'll find those pitiful bastards."

Fabia smiled in that way that made everyone trust her, despite her short-tempered and uncaring personality. "I never could say no to that smile... Just come home in one piece, okay little sister."

-1-1-1-

"Even if... I don't make it out of here alive... I'll keep fighting until there's no more life left in me! Just like I promised Mana!" Suddenly Fabia was picked up around the waist, and Allen by his ankle, by a skull standing on... "The Grave of Maria"? "What is this filthy brat? I thought he looked alright for a moment there, but... Nope he's just filthy. He hasn't changed a day since I first found him, my idiot apprentice. You want me to drop you?" The Skull's face began to fade away revealing... Cross Marian.

-Chapter End-

AN: MWAHAHAHA~!

*100 guineas=2 million yen=Roughly 20,000 USD

*Va se foder=Fuck your 

~FemSonGoku


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Should I draw a manga on deviant art for this? Would you guys be interested? I'm seriously considering it.

-Chapter Start-

Navi: HEY! LISTEN! READ AUTHOR'S NOTE!

-Chapter Really Starts-

"Look at you. You're a mess." The red haired general bent over holding out his hand. "Huh...? Uh... sure. Sorry." Allen began to reach for the hand only to be thrown off into the distance. "You're filthy boy!" He looked down at Fabia, of whom his arm was still wrapped around the waist of. "I like your choice in clothing, my lovely idiot fiancé." Fabia simply let out a dramatic "Hmph!" and turned her face away. "Let go of me." Cross looked confused. "What? What did I do?" A look of rage overtook Fabia's normally beautiful features. "What did you _do_? _WHAT DID YOU DO?_" Everyone was smart enough to take a step back, except for Cross who simply gulped.

"Well for _starters_, you knocked out me and my brother and left us alone with no money to go to H.Q. because you're a lazy cowardly ass, _then_ you disappear, forcing us to go on a never ending journey to find you, _then_, just when we think we've found you, I get scared to death with that awful rumor about you being Anita's lover, and _now_ you are touching my boobs without my permission!"

"But the Anita thing was only a rumor-"

"I _know_, I had an embarrassing conversation _because_ of that rumor, that made me act like a jerk to Anita! You absolute ASS!" She punched him square in the nose, sending him flying and landing in the same general location as Allen. "That was only a rumor?" Asked Lavi. Fabia, blushing, nodded. "Yep."

FLASHBACK

"Hey... Umm... Anita..." Fabia was standing in the doorway after all the others had left looking very embarrassed. Anita had been nice to them, and she had always had a policy of "treat others how they treat you" and she didn't want to seem rude. "So... There's this rumor that Cross is your lover... And umm... Well that bastard _is_ my fiancé..." Anita smiled, though it was admittedly somewhat sorrowful. "I have not had the pleasure if gracing the General's bed, if that is what you are asking." The blushing woman in the door way began to cry tears of joy as she ran forward to hug Anita. "I thought so! Thank you, Anita!"

"You're very welcome, exorcist."

But the sorrow in the smiling Asian woman's eyes did not go unnoticed.

FLASHBACK END

"He thought being the friend of the mistress of a brothel sounded ugly." In this time span of explanation Cross had gotten back over to his fiancé, and looked at her seriously. "We need to talk later." He said gently as he leaned forward and kissed the redheaded female in front of him. "Hey, you, get away from me too! I like to surround myself with beautiful things. Dirty things must never come near me." He announced glaring at Lavi. "And don't look at Fabia while she's dressed like this." This earned him another blow from his already agitated fiancé. "The Noah Clan, huh? I wondered why there was so much activity on the Ark when it was about to be destroyed. You've lost you're mind."

"Ex-or-cist..."

"You've been swallowed by the Noah. You're a disgrace to your kind. On..." The chains around the Grave of Maria began to unravel. "...abaya ...a...ura...u...masarakato...m...on gataru! Grave of Maria confinement release! Magdala curtain!"

"I've removed the children."

"Does that matter?"

-2-2-2-

"Is that thing an anti-akuma weapon?"

"Not a doll. That's a living corpse."

"Hey, that's... a forbidden spell!"

"With his magic, Cross can control a corpse through parasitic-type innocence in the form of a woman. Maria takes orders from him alone. And..." A shot went off, hitting the Noah. "...That bastard has an anti-akuma gun of his own. Judgment. My bastard fiancé wields two anti-akuma weapons."

-1-1-1-

"We're going to steal the egg. The download will stop and the Earl won't be able to create more akuma in his new ark."

"But how can we steal it!? I can't carry this thing off!"

"General, are you going to move the Ark?"

"No, that job belongs to... Fabia."

"On...abata...a...ura...u...masarakato...m... take effect! Bind!" Cross shouted another spell. "That spell should slow the download. All right Fabia, move the Ark. Hurry if you want to live!"

"HOW THE HELL AM I SUPPOSE TO MOVE THAT!?"

"I'll open the special room. Follow Kin... Then you'll understand."

"Why me!? Make Allen do it, he's a guy, he can do heavy lifting stuff!" Fabia never got an answer as she was sucked into a portal. "Sister!"

"Because you're the only one that can do it, my silly fiancé."

-2-2-2-

Fabia opened her eyes to be greeted by the sight of a plain, high-ceiling room with only a few chairs and a piano, and a large window that took up the entire height of the wall, excluding the couch she had awoken on. "Where the hell am I... Cross? Allen? Lenalee? Am I even still inside the Ark?"

**"Even the Millennium Earl doesn't know about this place. It's the secret room of the fourteenth."**

Fabia looked at the window to see a black mass resembling a person. "Who the hell are you!?" The mass pointed at the piano.** "My... key... my..."** Fabia glanced at the piano in question. "Key?" Timcanpy settled on the piano. **"My Kinross? Fabia... My Kinross? Two are authorized to be the pianist."** Fabia looked back at the mass in the window. "Pianist? What do you mean? And Kinross belongs to Cross and me, not you. Who are you anyways?"

"IDIOT FIANCÉ!"

Fabia covered her ears in surprise at the sound of her fiancé's voice coming from the wireless. "Hurry up! Stop the download! Did you make it to the room?"

"Sister, are you alright? Can you hear me!?"

"Allen? Yeah, I'm fine!"

"Is there a piano there?"

"Umm... Yeah..."

"That's the heart that moves the ark. Play it!"

"... But I don't know how. I played the flute when I was a clown, but..."

"Kin has the musical score."

"But I don't know how to read music!"

"Then you'd better learn real quick!"

"Oh, you're real helpful!"

"If you play it the Ark will obey your will." Static was heard as the signal with the wireless was lost. **"Fabia will play."** said the mass. "Why me!?" Fabia began to walk over to the piano. **"Because... It's Fabia's music."  
**  
"This is... a musical score?"

"Play it Allen! The egg is about to disappear!"

"The crest... no... it can't be... these symbols... how did they get here?"

**"That's a song. The melody... Fabia..."**

Suddenly Fabia's hand began to move on their own. "How!? Does the music go with this poem!? As I read it, the melody... started flowing into my head! WHO'S SINGING INSIDE MY HEAD!?"

"Control the Ark Fabia! Play your heart out! Play with hope! Do it!"

**"Hope..."**

_What'll you do when we get back, Fabia?  
_  
"I will say 'yeah!' and slap everyone on the back. Then I'll give Allen a hug. Then Lavi will fall asleep... and I'll draw in his face... and Allen and Lenalee will get mad at me for drinking wine... I'll ignore him... and Kanda will show up, girly face angry as ever... Don't disappear, Ark! GIVE ME BACK MY FRIENDS!"

-1-1-1-

Cross pulled Fabia into a hug. He looked down at her only to se her glaring up at him. "What? You did well. Stop glaring at me like that."

"What the hell was that musical score-"

"COME AND GET IT FABIA!"

"She's not a dog, Lavi."

"Oh yeah? Watch, Chaoji! He'll come running! Here girl!"

"It's coming from inside the Ark."

"STEAK! PASTA! CREME BRÛLÉE! TIME TO EAT FABIA! COME AND GET IT!"

"They're alive!"

"WE'VE GOT RIBS!"

"Whoa, the whole city came back. It wasn't destroyed, just stuck between dimensions." This earned him another punch from Fabia. "Cross, you said my friends were dead!"

"Abusive! They were almost as good as dead."

"You're a liar!"

-1-1-1-

"Marius! I haven't seen you since way back in China!" Fabia began to sob as she held her puppy, holding a up a ruler to it to reveal that it had grown exactly an inch and 1/4. "I MISSED YOU!" While Allen and Lenalee were down with Chaoji, Kanda, and Lavi, Marius had ran up and found the room in which Cross and Fabia were taking care of Krory. "... Why do you have a dog?" Cross questioned glaring at the fluff ball in his fiancé's arms. "I hate dogs. They're dirty." Fabia glared half-heartedly at him. "Screw you."

The crimson haired man took a puff of his cigarette. "But you have. Which is why you're knocked up right now, isn't it?" Fabia's jaw dropped. "How did you know!?"

"When were you going to tell me?" He replied evenly. "Umm... to be honest, I kinda forgot." Cross sweat dropped. "Stupid fiancé." He pulled her up into his lap and hugged her closely, in one of his rare moments of genuine affection. "It will be a boy."

"Mk... but if it's girl, I get to buy a friend for Marius."

"... Fine."

-1-1-1-

"Pleased to meet you. I'm inspector Howard Link, assigned to your special guard detail. But, as a gesture if good will, I baked you this pumpkin pie. I hope you like it."

"PIE~!"

"Please enjoy."

"Wait sister, let me taste it for you!"

This guy's gonna guard me? Fabia thought.

-1-1-1-

"That's not the way to the library!"

"It's not?"

"THIS BOOZE IS NO GOOD!"

Cross was sitting on a couch surrounded by fine thing and multiple attendants arguing about his wine budget. Fabia dropped the stack of papers she was holding on her fiancé. "Hey Fabia. Your exorcist uniform doesn't show off your tits as nice as what you were wearing last time I saw you."

"Shut up, bastard! And give me a sip of that, would ya!?" She snatched the bottle out of his hand and chugged it herself. "That wine isn't nice enough for your beauty he said shamelessly grabbing her butt as he he pulled her towards him. "What do yoh want? Is this about the musical score?" Two of the attendants began to pull Fabia away from her fiancé. "Sorry, Fabia."

"You and General Marian are forbidden to speak. It's by command if the order."

"Why!? That's bullsh-"

"You've fallen under suspicion... Because of your involvement with the fourteenth."

-Chapter End-

AN: Sorry Cross, no Fabia ass for you. Ever again. As far as we know. *Que Katsura Hoshino laughing at the Cross fan girls that think he's dead, when he's really going to come back at the end if the series somehow* 


	8. Chapter 8

AN: Cross~! :D Sincerely hoping that he's not dead. Or else I'll have to kill my favorite manga-ka ^.^

-Chapter Start-

"You should eat more vegetables, Walker."

"You should talk, Link! You live on cake!"

"You both eat like pigs."

"Gluttons..."

"Hey! _I_ have an excuse! Not only am I a parasitic-type, I'm- wait a minute, I probably shouldn't say that. Never mind."

Link glared suspiciously at Fabia, along with her friends. 'You're such a bad liar, sister...' thought Allen as he watched her shovel down twice she food she normally did. But though she remained unquestioned for her error in wording, everyone watched her a little more closely after that.

-1-1-1-

"You're a terrible fiancé. Shooting full blast like that even though you knew she was right there?"

"I didn't hit her though, did I? Hell, we're both criticals now."

Fabia burst out of the shell holding an unconscious Miranda. "Despicable, Cross." Cross laughed at his fiancé's mock anger. "Hey, I trusted you to make it through... my lovely idiot fiancé."

-1-1-1-

"Let's over-look everything you did to members of the order. I'm not that cruel a man, after all. But then..." Cross smiled in the way that let you know he wanted to kill something, "You went and messed up my clothes."

-1-1-1-

Fabia was leaned up against a wide column with Kinross sitting attentively on her shoulder, seconds away from falling asleep. Link pulled her arm around his shoulder as he began to pick her up. "Who the hell are you?" She muttered sleepily. "Howard Link."

"Chink?"

"The medical department has their hands full, so I'll take you."

"...umm... thanks?"

"It's my job."

"Where are Reever and the others?"

"They're all right... or the humans are at least. The skulls couldn't be saved. Several have already died and turned to sand."

-1-1-1-

"Why did I get stuck with a dude supervisor?"

"Because we have no female inspectors. Is there a problem, Walker?"

"Well, yeah, I won't be allowed to sleep in the nude anymore! That's, like, practically unacceptable! Unless you don't mind?"

Link's face turned bright red. "Yes, I mind! An unmarried young lady shouldn't say such improper things around men!"

"Why?" She blinked up innocently at man. She looked maybe a little _too_ innocent, as if she was embarrassing the inspector on purpose. "Never mind." She abruptly stated before the blonde man could answer, obviously not really caring as she stripped shamelessly down to her underwear and literally dove under her covers, oblivious to the complete state of shock and embarrassment her supervisor was in. But she had fallen asleep before he could protest.

-1-1-1-

"You're just a big talker bean sprout!"

"Whatever! A sword fight isn't fair between us, you're way better!"

"Of course I am, now come on, let me cut your hair!"

"No way in hell!" She abruptly pushed herself off the ground kicking him over. "I never said I gave up, girly face!" Johnny came rolling in in a wheel chair to the small group watching the fight. "Oh wow, you don't see those two fighting often!"

"Well at first they were just practicing sword fighting, but they're both really on edge, so..." Lavi explained.

"Bitch, you just pretended to be down!"

"Foul play makes good strategy!"

"That's not very lady-like bitch!"

"Well my only mother figures were Cross's whores! My lady-likeness is a miracle!"

"... next thing we knew they'd been at it like this for an hour. Apparently the loser has to cut their hair shoulder length. It's just a brawl now. So what are you here for Johnny?" Allen finished Lavi's sentence. "I came to get measurements for your, Kanda, Allen, and Fabia's uniforms." Allen nodded. "Sister! Stop it!"

"Stop it you two!"

When they finally quit Fabia was the first to wonder up to him, in order to get a more specific request on her uniform this time. "Measuring? Can I have shorts this time? I don't care how long they are, but I don't like skirts." Johnny nodded and made a note the paper he had brought for the measurements. Suddenly the exorcists felt a dark aura behind them, as they paled (or Fabia would have if it were physically possible for her). "You exorcists and workaholics... who said you could leave the infirmary!"

-2-2-2-

"We still have the upper hand."

"We do. But the fourteenth was unexpected. I don't know what happened, but she hates us, doesn't she? And now she's joined forces with the innocence!"

"Maybe the innocence went for Fabia knowing who she was?"

"Road? Was there a hint of tenderness in your voice when you say 'Fabia'?"

"The fourteenth. I don't know what happened either. What on earth did she try to do?"

"She tried to kill the Earl. She's probably still trying. Even now."

"Fabia Walker. Ever since I found out she's an instrument of the fourteenth I've been having dreams. Wondering why I didn't kill her and her twin that night. Was it a coincidence? Or was it inevitable? I don't know. I always wake up in the middle."

-2-2-2-

There was a puff of smoke and Allen and Fabia's hair grew 3 feet. "Not again..." Muttered Reever. Allen's hair now reached his butt, and Fabia's now dragged behind her on the floor. "This is the hair tonic Komui gave Bak for his birthday. Don't worry, it will go back to normal soon."

"You science guys make too much weird shit!"

Bookman now had rabbit ears, and Kanda and Lavi looked no older than ten, which Fabia had thought was absolutely adorable. Marius was now the size of a large horse. "Let's get packing..." This pissed off Fabia more than she already was. "I CAN'T, I CAN'T GO ANYWHERE WITHOUT TRIPPING ON MY HAIR!" Miranda smiled nervously as she finished tying up Allen's hair in a ponytail. "I can tie it up for you Fabia... I'm pretty good with hair..." Fabia smiled at the woman saying she was good at something instead of berating herself for once. "Really!? Thanks Miranda!"

-3 hours later-

"Finally!" After multiple sob sessions about being a failure, Miranda had finally gotten Fabia's hair in a long high ponytail, which she was currently wearing wrapped around her neck like a scarf. "This is awesome!"

-1-1-1-

"I'm taller than you guys now!" Fabia shouted proudly.

"By a measly few inches!"

-1-1-1-

"He might be infected. It would be dangerous to open the door- What are you doing!?"

"Allen, Lavi, Kanda, go open the door."

"Noooooooo! That's terrible, if this were a horror novel we'd be killed as soon as we opened that door!"

"But this isn't a horror novel. No worries."

"It hurts us to ask you to do this, ex."

"Noooo! I won't do it!"

"Listen to me, ex!"

"No!"

"Now that we're separated from Komui and the others, Johnny is the only one that can make the vaccine! The only ones left here are you, me, and a couple of worthless brats! Please! You're the only one I can rely on!"

Fabia was surrounded by sparkles i.e. Alex Louis Armstrong as she clasped her hands together and purposely softened her expression, and to someone who didn't know her she could have passed for some sort of angel. "L-Love? Is this love!? My heart aches!" Fabia clasped the robot's hands in hers. "So will you do it?"

"... Yes."

"Hmm... she used to act like that around Master just before they disappeared for a few hours..."

Johnny, Lavi, and Kanda all blushed as the information Fabia's oblivious brother had just shared clicked, Kanda in particular. Fabia shot the group a confident smirk as the robot began to break down the door before going back quickly to her angelic façade. "She acted like that when she wanted something too. She always got whatever it was. I'm sure I'm still paying off debts for things Fabia asked Master for." He was surrounded by a dark aura, and the three other men sweat-dropped.

"I'm opening the door! Come at us if you..."

Krory burst out, knocking off Komlin ex's head.

"...dare..."

"You should have opened up sooner. Now I'm annoyed... Kiddos."

-1-1-1-

"Bak!"

"How the hell did you get here!?"

"With the ark!"

Fabia ran up to Bak with a sample of the blood Komlin had taken from Krory in hand. "The entire Black Order H.Q. has been turned into zombies! I brought a blood sample so you can make an antidote cuz you're good at that science stuff!" Bak looked at her in disbelief. "How did you turn the entire H.Q. into zombies?"

"WHY DO YOU PEOPLE ALWAYS ASSUME THIS STUFF IS MY FAULT!?"

-Chapter End-

AN: I decided to split this chapter in three parts, so this chapter is extremely short. The next two chapters were all originally part of this chapter.


	9. Chapter 9

AN: T^T

-Chapter Start-

Hey, Fabia. I never made it clear before, but Kinross is yours, not mine. Did you ever wear those dresses I bought you? That's alright, just don't forget your pregnant too often. That wouldn't be good for our son, would it? Ask Allen if he likes Tim, and tell him I'd always meant to give him to him... I love you.

It was just a voice recording, no video. I found it not long after that rainy day...

-1-1-1-

"It's a lie isn't it? You guys can't move the ark even if you know the song. Cross said for you to tell me that, right?" Fabia asked, arms crossed as she stood in front of Komui's desk. Her hair had gone back to normal, and it _was_ back to knee-length, but she had decided the 'she was sick of sitting on it all the damn time' and had gotten Miranda to cut it to her hips. "What makes you think that?"

"He's always doing things to test me. I'm the only one that can move the Ark," she announced in a way that was both confident and melancholy. "Don't worry, I'll follow through with it if my duties as an exorcist require me to become the 'player'... is what you were waiting for me to say, right? Well I want you to tell my bastard fiancé this!" She held up her middle finger dramatically. "You want me to do that? I can't do that!"

-1-1-1-

"Good work, inspector Howard. And good work to you too, Fabia Walker. Come with me. I'll need you to follow my orders now." Fabia followed them to a room where she was forced to change from her exorcist uniform into a white dress with a overly large loose turtle neck that slit down the sides starting at her hips, and white pants, a suspecting look on her face all the while. She had some bind on her right arm. "You may find it a little heavy, but it won't hurt you. It's just a technique to restrain your innocence."

"Couldn't you have done it after I got changed!?" Fabia panted out as she finally got her last arm through the sleeve and came out from behind the screen. 'They don't trust me. Good for them, cuz I don't trust them either,' Fabia thought as she glared at Lvellie. "Inspector," questioned Komui, "This won't endanger her life, will it?"

"Of course not... If she's a good girl," He looked at Komui with an evil glint in his eye despite his smile, "I won't do anything." Fabia was led by multiple crows to a large door. "On the other side of this door is General Cross Marian. Enter."

-WHEN FABIA AND ALLEN WERE FIRST PICKED UP BY CROSS-

"What's your name? I know your brother's called Allen, but what about you?"

"I ain't got a name. There are some jerks that call me corpse cuz o' my skin color. That's the closest I got to a name."

"Hmm..." The crimson haired man put his hand on the back of the child's head and forced her to look at him. "Fabia. Your name is Fabia Cossette Walker." The teary eyed 10 year old sniffed and looked up at the man's attempt at a passive uncaring expression in a mix of disbelief and joy. "Really?" He sighed and nodded. "What, you got a problem with it kid?"

He guessed not because she started hugging him tight as her frail 10 year old arms could.

-END FLASHBACK-

Fabia's eyes widened as she stepped into the large room, where Cross was standing at the window. "Mana had something to do with the fourteenth, didn't he?" Cross didn't turn around. "The fourteenth had an older brother. The was only one person who was with the fourteenth up until she betrayed the Millennium Earl and was killed. And that was Mana Walker."

"Mana and the fourteenth were brother and sister!? You... you knew about this all along!"

"I did. When the fourteenth died I promised to look after Mana. If I did she'd come back to Mana someday. You promised me that, Fabia. Or should I say..." He finally turned to face his fiancé, "... the fourteenth." Fabia's eyes narrowed at this. "She probably hasn't fully awakened yet, but you've started feeling her within you, haven't you, Fabia."

"What are you talki-"

"Don't play dumb! You knew the player's song. Those are her memories. You had the fourteenth's memories planted in you. You are the host necessary for the her revival!"

"The reason you knew the player's song is because it wasn't you! It was the fourteenth's memories! You saw something then, didn't you?" The redheaded girl didn't respond and instead stared blankly at nothing. "Hey!" Fabia's eyes widened as he struck her across the side of her face. "This conversation won't get anywhere if you just lie there!" Tears welled up in the girl's eyes. "That... huuuurt!" Cross remained fairly unsympathetic to his fiancé's pain. She began to sit up, glaring at Cross all the while, and frankly, if looks could kill Cross would've been dying slowly and painfully. "... When?"

"Huh? Oh, sorry, I have no idea."

"WHAT!?"

"Oh wait, I think I know. Probably sometime before the fourteenth died."

"I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHEN THAT WAS!"

"What? I said I was sorry. Get over it!" Fabia's glare only intensified. "I never quite believed it myself, until you showed up. Her life was hellish after she tried to kill the Earl. Her and Mana was always on the run, constantly engaged in a life or death battle with the Noah. She probably didn't have time to dwell on 'when' or 'who'. When she got got a chance she just chose whoever was nearby as her host. So she could kill the Earl with her own hands." Fabia finally stopped glaring and simply slipped back into a more melancholy state. "Me?"

"You were unlucky. The implanted memories will eventually erode the host, and change you into the fourteenth. There've been signs, haven't there?"

"... When Mana said he loved me... did he even mean me?"

Cross kneeled down to eye level with his fiancé and pulled her into a passionate kiss. "Mana kind of lost it after the fourteenth died. Who knows if he even remembered the past or not. I couldn't tell... it's ironic." He had the small girl wrapped in his arms, making her look even more frail compared to her tall and well-built fiancé. "She should has chosen some good for nothing as her host." He knocked a chunk of cigarette ashes into Kinross's mouth. "I can't laugh at Tiedoll anymore... jeez..." He gave her another short kiss before continuing. "What would you do... if I told you that... you'll have to kill someone you love... when you become the fourteenth?"

-1-1-1-

"Sister!?"

"Where's my brother?"

"He's still in there talking. Speak quietly or you'll wake up Johnny."

"Why is your check swollen?"

"Cross hit me..."

"Are you okay!?"

"Yeah. It's nothing."

-1-1-1-

"Wait a minute!" The crows began to drag Fabia from the room. "What do you mean I'm going to kill someone I love!? CROSS!"

"Listen to the fourteenth," Cross said as he turned his back to the girl, "There's another side to this war. Don't die before it's over this time."

"Your time is up, please leave the room."

"Shut up, I know!"

"WAIT, CROSS!"

"Your audience is over."

"YOU CAN'T JUST SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT AND THEM LEAVE! DAMN IT..." She broke free of the crow's hold and grabbed Kinross maliciously. "WAIT, YOU BASTARD!" She threw the poor golem squarely on the back of her fiancé's head. "Please leave the room, General!"

"Huh?" Cross was surrounded by a dark aura. "What? I couldn't hear you."

"When I joined the order..." Fabia had a determined look on her face, "I swore to Mana that I'd never stop no matter what, that I'd keep walking until I died! I'm the one who swore! I don't know how much I've been influenced by the fourteenth's memories... and I don't really know how to take the news about Mana... but I still love him! These feelings come from the heart, from the real me! I'm going to keep my promise to Mana, that's what I've decided!" She held up her middle finger triumphantly, "I don't give a flying rat's ass about the fourteenth! I won't let her have this!"

-2-2-2-

Cross sat in the windowsill with a thoughtful expression. "She's putting more effort into her arguments... I guess it hasn't been all bad for her here."

_**knock knock**_

-2-2-2-

"Is it morning?"

**Cross sat in the window sill covered in blood.  
**  
-Chapter End-

AN: *sobs in a corner* Nooooooooooooo!Croooossss!

~FemSonGoku


	10. Chapter 10

AN: BONUS CHAPTER: Chapter... Eight? Nine? Seriously, someone please tell me what chapter this is. Once I send my chapters to my friend (FemGenjo Sanzo) to upload for me I never read them again, though I do read your reviews (They get sent to my email), and appreciate them SOOO much! It makes me happy, and if you suggest something it will likely pop up, even if not in the way you would expect it. Now, one of you suggested LaviXKanda as a side pairing, and I'm sorry, but while I have no problem writing yaoi or yuri if it was in the original material, if it was not then I will not put it in my fanfiction. As it has been set up in a way that we must assume they are straight, you will not see LaviXKanda here. You will probably see the other two pairings you suggested and/or agreed with though :) Also _**WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING**_ this chapter is filler. This is the first chapter of the entire series in the manga. And also a 'Phantom of the Opera' parody with fem!Allen, and other gender-bent characters.

Disclaimer: If I'm the author of Phantom of the fucking Opera, you should really be calling a newspaper, cuz I should be dead by now.

-Chapter Start-

"That cat just ate Timcanpy!"

"Don't look at me, Kinross is fine. _I'm _not going after _your_ golem."

"You're so cruel, sister!"

-2-2-2-

"Moa? A-are we really going in there?" A large man in a police uniform asked shaking. In front of him was a girl with blonde hair and large glasses, also in a police uniform. They were standing in front of an old church in which people seemed to disappear, which they had been sent to investigate. It was rumored to be cursed.

"The citizens have made many complaints about this church. About people disappearing and such."

"I know...it's cursed, isn't it?"

"Really, Charles...are those the words of a cop?" She asked exasperatedly as she put on her police hat. "It's probably just a rumor some idiot started. Let's go and see for ourselves. This church is not cursed!"

"A-alright..."

When they stepped inside church all they saw was complete ruin. Moa's eyes widened as she looked around.

"Wow, this place is pretty messed up. I wonder if any traveler's really stay here?"

"GYAAAAAA!"

"What is it!?" She asked running over to her partner.

"O-on my legs!"

"It's only a cat." Indeed there was a fat cat rubbing happily against the man's calves.

"W-What?"

Suddenly a swarm of bats came flying towards them, and Moa, holding onto the cat all the while, was grabbed by one withered red left hand. The overweight police officer was left fallen on the floor.

"M-Moa, are you okay? Moa!?"

-1-1-1-

"Gotcha! I won't let you get away this tim- huh?"

"Hey Allen, I think you grabbed a lady along with the cat."

"A human? Why is a human here?"

Before Allen could react beyond that, handcuffs were snapped around both his an his sister's wrists.

"Damn you! Who are you!?"

"Sorry! I was too into it and didn't notice you! I was trying to grab the cat! I...my sister and I...we're travelers."

After a few directions from Moa they had pulled up another chair, and Fabia and Allen were sitting next to each other, Allen looking very guilty, and Fabia looking very pissed, though at not just Moa, but her brother too.

"We didn't know there were such bad rumors about this place! We were just passing through when a cat ate something valuable of my brother's and he went chasing after it like a dumbass!"

One look at Moa's face let the twins know she didn't believe them.

"She's telling the truth! It's an item I got from our master and I can't afford to lose it!"

"Your master? Where is he then?"

"Umm...well...he went missing somewhere in India..." Allen mumbled as the cat jumped up in Fabia's lap and she glared at first, but eventually smiled and pet it with her free hand, while Allen muttered angrily at it. 'They're just kids...' thought Moa as she glanced at the teenagers in the chairs in front of her. The girl was wearing a sleeveless black Chinese shirt trimmed in gold that stopped just below her hips, skin tight black pants, and knee high black boots with two inch heels, putting her at five foot one. She had large black eyes and hair about the same coppery color as a penny with some blonde and brown highlights, with the last two inches of it's length a pale icy blue, held in a low pony tail, and it still reached her thighs. Her skin was pure white, but that could happen she supposed, even if it was rare. She had a strange blue mark starting on the right side of her nose and curving up to her left eye before disappearing and reappearing in a semi-swirl just above it. She concluded that, despite all of this, the girl was inordinately beautiful, almost as if these features even added to her good looks.

"I'm going to get my partner, so you guys stay right here."

_GYAAAAAH!_

RATATATATATATATATATATA

"What's happening!?" She began to run down stairs. "You two stay up here! It's coming from downstairs! Who's there!?" Her eyes widened at the astonishing sight that greeted her. "Ch... Charles?" Her partner was tied to a post with a large hole in his chest, covered by stars slowly consuming his body before he exploded, leaving behind only his clothes and a strange gas. "What the...it can't be...the rumor was true?" As she breathed in the gas she began to have trouble breathing as fell to the floor. Her expression became frightened as she felt a hand over mouth, but she calmed as she realized if was the boy from earlier holding his bandana.

"Be careful, lady. Me and my brother will be fine, but for you that gas is toxic!"

"He was killed by an akuma... Officer!?"

Officer Moa faded out of consciousness.

-1-1-1-

"Moa! You're awake!"

"Where am I...?" She sat up on a bench only to be immediately dragged off by another officer. "Charles is-"

"We know. We're interrogating the suspects right now."

"What!?" Her expression became a mix of exasperation and confusion as she entered the room. Sitting on one end of the table was the chief, and on the other end both Fabia and Allen, Fabia having the cat on her lap. Allen looked as if he was a little scared and struggling to remain polite, and Fabia probably wanted to kill them all but the cat.

"Their names are Allen Walker and Fabia Cossette Walker. No address, nationality unknown, and they're minors."

"Actually, we're fifteen so we can legally marry and all that jazz-"

"Shut up!" He said and slammed the note pad on the table violently. "YOU DID IT, DIDN'T YOU!?"

"I TOLD YOU WE FUCKING DIDN'T!" Fabia yelled getting right back in his face, "ALL WE DID WAS CARRY THE DAMN OFFICER LADY HERE, SO GET OFF OUR GOD DAMN ASSES ABOUT IT!"

"A lady shouldn't use such language! And it's weird that you were in the church in the first place! Besides," He began as he grabbed Allen's arm. "Your hand is red from all the blood!"

"HIS ARM'S ALWAYS BEEN LIKE THAT DUMBASS!" Fabia screeched hitting the chief in the face with book from who knows where. Before the chief could react, however, the glove on Allen's hand came undone, revealing the green-black cross imbedded in his hand. Fabia rolled her eyes and fell back into her chair as the chief began screaming about psychopaths and taking care of the body your parents gave you. "Sorry, but we have deep resentment for our biological parents, or at least I do."

"Um...these kids were with me when the incident occurred..."

"WHAT!?"

"Detective, their seems to be a large bullet hole left where the incident occurred, but the children have only a cat, clothes, three books, and an engagement ring between them," one of the officers whispered in his ear, "And we have yet to find any weapons in the church capable of such a thing."

"WHY DID YOU BECOME UNCONSCIOUS, MOA HESSE!"

"I-I'm sorry."

"Be more courageous! You were on the scene and you didn't even see the culprit!"

"Oooh, meeee~! I know the culprit~!" Fabia announced shoving her hand in the air and waving it around excitedly. She had always been somewhat of a know-it-all, so she was overjoyed at the prospect of shoving her knowledge of akuma in their face. Allen didn't bother interrupting to point out that he knew as well, for he knew not to steal the spotlight from her. Ever. He had been taught that lesson when they were $very$ young, when Mana was still alive and Allen was still a rude, redheaded brat.

"I didn't see it, but I know what it was! Promise! It's nick-name is akuma. I see them all the time. They kill people and evolve from it." She pulled off the bandages on her right arm, revealing a blue mark snaking around it, getting narrower the closer it got to her hand, and finally ending in a point on the back of her hand. A short black line intersected the blue mark about an inch away from the point, making a sort of cross. Though her's was more of a tattoo type thing, instead of being imbedded in her hand like Allen's, probably because the innocence took over all of her body on the outside, the reason her skin was pure white. "This mark is an anti-akuma weapon. I'm an exorcist."

-1-1-1-

"It's alright, don't give up brother! I'm sure my sister in heaven is wishing for that as well!"

Abruptly a large crash was heard.

"Dammit Allen, this is all your fault!"

"Why is it always my fault!?"

"Why is it always _your_ fault? You automatically assume everything that goes wrong is my fault!"

"Because seventy five percent of the time it is, and the other twenty percent of the time it's $partially$ your fault, because you and Cross caused trouble $together$! And the last five percent is all Cross's fault!"

"What the heck are you two doing!? I told you not to leave the room!"

"But-"

"You were gonna go to that church again weren't you!?"

"Just for a little while-"

"NO!"

FLASHBACK

"Exorcist? What the hell's that?" He tapped his cigarette on the dish on the table. "Alright, you can go now. I'm going back to the crime scene. Officer Moa, take them back to your house and watch over them."

Fabia gave him bland look. "...but I hate people-"

"JUST GO!"

FLASHBACK END

Allen was staring out at the church, and Fabia could only assume he was thinking about the safety of the detectives. Fabia rolled her eyes at his serious expression and wondered over to Moa sitting at the table, and plopped down none to gracefully in the seat. As Moa looked over at her, she couldn't help but notice the ring on the girl's finger. It was white gold and had the largest diamond she had ever seen on an engagement ring before, with a smaller diamond on either side of it. 'This girl's dad must have been loaded to be able to be able to afford a ring like that!' Moa thought in wonder at it, assuming that it was some sort of keepsake. Though she was wearing it on the wrong finger...

"You shouldn't wear the ring on your ring finger, someone might get confused and think you're engaged."

"But I am, so..." Fabia stated as if it were obvious as she twirled her long hair around in her fingers.

"You are!? But you're only fifteen! Though I suppose that actually _is_ legal...how old is your fiancé?"

"Um..." Fabia moved on from twirling around her hair to twisting her ring is circles around her finger as a look of thought crossed her face. "I _think_ he _might_ be in his early thirties...?"

Moa's jaw dropped. She knew that was legal enough, but still! That was... immoral!

"Hey, Allen," she said turning to the strange girl's brother who seemed somewhat _less _wrong in the head to her, "Do you really think the culprit is an akuma?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Akuma are just mythological creatures made up in ancient time to explain thunder and things like that. I don't believe in curses or akuma. I hate them."

"Umm...the akuma I'm taking about isn't the akuma you're talking about."

"What?"

"Akuma is the name is a weapon. It's made by the devil to target human beings. That is akuma. Normally it takes on the form of a human, so it's hard to tell, but-"

"Sssshhhh! I smell akuma."

A frail looking withered man in a wheel chair rolled through the door, moaning terribly.

"Marc? What's wrong?"

Allen's left eye turned black, and Fabia's turned white. While Allen could see the akuma's souls, Fabia would see them, as well as get their most pleasant memory, followed by their death, and then the moment they turned into akuma. But once she killed them she wouldn't be able to remember any if it.

"I...I'm...hungry..."

"Marc's" human body began to dissolve away.

"Let me kill you."

-3-3-3-

RANDOM MINI-BONUS CHAPTER WITHIN BONUS CHAPTER

There were things Cross liked about Fabia, such as her temper and their shared sadistic tendencies. There were things he both liked about her and that annoyed him at the same time, such as she was a heavy sleeper that stayed still and didn't kick him in her sleep a bunch. But this also meant that he couldn't wake her up for any 'morning surprises' like his previous lovers, as she was too difficult to wake, and if you somehow woke her before she was ready then you would be repaid with a slow and painful death anyways. Then there were things he outright disliked about her, and it was one of the traits she was currently demonstrating. Damn was she sensitive. She was sobbing violently over some book she had just finished reading and going on about how 'the phantom just wanted love' and 'Raoul is a cock-blocking douche bag'. He had always known she was sensitive, but this he found just ridiculous. No, she wasn't sensitive in the way that she cried at a scrape or getting yelled at, but in the way that she found it her job to cry for everyone else's hardships she ran into but never her own.

"Stop crying, I get it, what's-her-face is a bitchy whore, it's just a book!"

Fabia just continued sobbing into her book, still open to the last page. Cross bent over and attempted to pull the book from her hands, but became increasingly frustrated as she wouldn't let go, and ended up literally dragging her a couple feet by the book. Stubbornness. That was another feature he needed to add to to the bad category. Finally he gave up on prying the book away while she was conscious and he knocked her out with his dearest hammer, and pulled the book away from her, scanning through it and wondering what she was so upset about. How bad could a book be?

-2-2-2-

When Fabia opened her eyes, she did not see Allen, Timcanpy, Cross, or Kinross as she had expected, but instead a room with filled with many cheap beds, all with a girl around her age in it. From her strange internal clock she knew it was around six am, and decided to wait for one of the other girls to wake up before demanding her answers. Around thirty minutes later and(extreme patience on Fabia's part) she heard the rustling of sheets as the girl in the bed next to her sat up. Sighing in relief she turned her head only to see a very familiar face.

"Um, Allen? Where are we? And why do you have boobs?"

The girl looked somewhat confused and worried as she glanced over at the redhead girl.

"Are you okay, Christine? You normally don't wake up this early, so I guess you're probably still half asleep," she said with a small giggle, "I'm still Meg, and we're still at the opera house, okay?"

"Christine?"

"Yeah, that's your name!"

Fabia would have paled if it were possible with her skin tone. Meg... Christine...opera house...she was in Phantom of the Opera! And she was Christine! She laughed maniacally in her mind while keeping a calm appearance on the outside. She couldn't wait to see if anyone else had been transported to the story!

"Oh, right, sorry! I don't know what I was thinking."

The albino girl in front of her giggled and some of the other girls began to awaken, wordlessly slipping into their daily routine and dressing for rehearsal for whatever opera was running that month. Fabia took the hint from what the other girls were doing and pulled a trunk out from under her bed and put on an outfit similar to the ones the other girl's were wearing.

_'I wonder who Cross is...'_

-1-1-1-

Fabia could have died from laughter. So far she had gotten the chances to decide that Allen made a pretty girl, even if (s)he was extremely flat chested, a female Kanda was the second funniest thing she had and would ever see in her life, and a female Earl was the funniest, Kanda was a jerk as a mother, Komui and Bak should never own an opera house together, and Link can't sing to save his life, but was there anyways as the former owner of the opera house, Reever, was his uncle. The Earl couldn't sing very well either, but (s)he still wasn't _as_ terrible as Link. As she was Link's girlfriend, however, she was allowed to stay as well. The female Earl, or "Carlotta" was at the moment singing the show's big number "Think of Me", when suddenly a backdrop fell, narrowly missing her, sending her into a rage which resulted in her storming of stage after bickering with Komui and Bak.

"Amateurs!" Link stated before stomping off after his outraged girlfriend.

"Now we have to cancel the show..." Komui said with a somewhat depressed pout, "it was a full house too..."

"Christine Daaé could sing it, Monsieurs!" The female Kanda/Madame Giry said pulling over Fabia. Fabia was clothed in the exotic amazon ballet outfit, and, she had discovered, was now _extremely _curly. 'I hope my voice changed to Christine's,' Fabia thought, 'I'm a fucking contralto* in real life...'

"Just a chorus girl?"

"She has had a great teacher, Monsieur."

Fabia stepped up with an anxious expression.

"This sucks."

"At least she's pretty."

Fabia began to sing through the song, relieved smile growing wider at each word to see she had taken on Christine's high soprano.

_Think of me  
Think of me fondly  
When we say good-bye_

-1-1-1-

Fabia felt the urge to cry and laugh at the same time. In front of her stood a smirking Tyki, who she could only assume was this world's Raoul. She hated both, but this ridiculous!

"You must change. Meet me in two minutes!" He kissed her hand and left with the face of someone who knew something the other person didn't, causing her to turn deep red in anger, this being more noticeable on her white skin. She had noticed earlier that, while her skin was still white, her blue arm mark and curse mark were gone, her and her nail color was once again normal, somewhat like when her innocence was broken up by Tyki. She decided then and there that she should let the phantom kill him.

-1-1-1-

_**"I am your angel of music. Come to me angel of music."**_

When Fabia stepped through the mirror she felt she could have died right at moment, as she saw Cross in a Phantom of the Opera mask.

-2-2-2-

"Where is she!?"

"Carlotta?"

"Christine! _You_ sent me this note!"

"No, we didn't!"

"She's not with you then!?"

"No. I was hoping she was with you..."

"Isn't this the letter _you_ wrote!?"

"And what is it that we're meant to have wrote? Or written."

_"Do not fear for miss Daae. The angel if music had her under his wing. Make no attempt to see her again."_

"If you didn't write it who the fuck did!"

"Where is he~!?" Carlotta/The Earl  
screeched as she stormed into the room flanked by Link/Piangi, and a few servants consisting of Sherril, Wisley, and Rhode.

"What is it now!?"

"I have you letter, a letter which a rather resent~!"

"Did you send it?" Asked Komui.

"Of course not!" Tyki snapped looking very close to running out of patience.

"You didn't send it~?"

"No!"

"What's going on!?"

"You mean to tell me that this is not the letter you sent~?"

"And what is it that I'm meant to have sent!?" He snatched away the letter and read it aloud.

_"Your days at the opera popular are numbered. Christine Daae will be singing on your behalf. Be prepared for great misfortune should you attempt to take her place."_

-1-1-1-

"The two dumbasses who run _my_ theater probably miss you. Go."

Yep. Even when Cross was the phantom, he was still Cross.

-1-1-1-

"Did I not instruct, that box five was to be kept empty?"

"He's here...the phantom of the opera."

"It's him!"

"Your part is silent, little turd~!" The Earl/Carlotta said without the disturbing grin once leaving her face and ending it with a small giggle.

-2-2-2-

"A turd, Madame. Perhaps it is you, who are the turd." Cross phantom said as he switched the sprays.

-2-2-2-

"We will return in ten minutes time, when the roll of the 'the countess' will be played by miss Christine Daae! Meanwhile, we'd like to give you the ballet, from act three of tonight's opera!"

"What!?" The conductor, Miranda, asked frightened from the pit*.

"The ballet!"

The girl began jittering around turning pages muttering things about the ballet and being a failure, and the dancers began rushing to their positions.

-2-2-2-

On Fabia's dresser lay a a single red rose, with a black ribbon tied around it.

-2-2-2-

Lavi ran furiously from the masked man across the catwalk*, on to be intercepted by the Cross phantom.

-2-2-2-

The body of the youngest Bookman, Lavi, fell from the catwalk with a rope around his neck.

-2-2-2-

"I can't go back there!"

"We must return!"

"He'll kill you! His eyes will find us there! Those eyes that burn."

"Ridiculous!"

"If he has to kill a thousand men-"

"Forget about this!"

"The phantom of the opera has killed, and will kill again!"

"Who is this man?"

"I can't escape from him! I never will! The phantom of the opera is here," Fabia pointed to her head, "Inside my mind."

"There is no phantom of the opera!"

"Raoul, I've seen him! His face...so distorted, deformed, it was hardly a face..."

"Then let go!"

"But while I was there...I felt safe, and the music was always there."

"It was dream, and nothing more!" Tyki grabbed her wrist looking into her eyes.

"Let go!" Fabia pulled away and stepped back. Tyki ignore this action and took a step forward for each one she took back.

"$I'm$ here! Forget about this phantom, you don't need to worry about such things!"

"But Tyk-Raoul, the crushing loneliness he must fell down-" Fabia was cut off as Tyki's lips slammed against hers. Maybe it was just because she was in the phantom world, but maybe she didn't hate Tyki that much.

-1-1-1-

"Think of it! A secret engagement, like something out of a fairytale!"

"Why is it secret?" Tyki asked pulling the woman closer to him with a sly smirk, his hand resting on her back dangerously close to touching her butt. Fabia tried to pull away, but the man didn't release her, instead bending over to kiss her, only to have his mouth blocked by the short girl's light blue fan. She had a pout on her face. "Don't, they'll see!" "Then let them see." Fabia shook her head. "Christine, what are you afraid of?" Fabia narrowed her eyes. "Nothing! Ya know what, let's not argue right now, 'kay?"

"Fine, my dear. But I won't forget this."

Fabia nodded, fully believing his words. She was watching some of the dancing to some of the more upbeat songs (Tyki had left to use the restroom), when they heard the phantom's voice. "Christine Daae!" They looked to the east staircase to see phantom Cross, dressed grandly, walking down the steps with an expression that seemed to challenge all those in the room. "Why so silent? You will preform my opera!" He threw a thick bundle of papers on the ground. "Here I bring the finished score. Don Juan Triumphant!" He drew a wide barreled pistol and wandered around the room, pointing it at people as he spoke directly to them. "Carlotta must be taught to act, not her normal trick of strutting around the stage! Our Don Juan must loose some weight, it's not healthy in a man of this fatty's age. And my managers must learn, that their place is in an office- not the awes," he said as he finally came to a stop at Fabia, and ran his hand through her long hair, "And as for our lead... Christine Daae... However, should she wish to excell, she must return to me! Her...$teacher$."

Tyki chose that moment to come running in, upon which he chased phantom Cross down one of his paths to a room full of mirrors with his sword drawn, only to be dragged out by the female Kanda/Madame Giry. "Tell me what you know!"

"I don't know a damn thing!"

"Bullshit! Tell me- for Christine!"

Kanda Giry scoffed but her expression softened.

-1-1-1-

"I have to do this Raoul!"

"No."

"Come on, it'll be fun!"

"_You'll_ be in danger. Of things other than death," Tyki Raoul said putting his hand on the back of Fabia's head, "And I refuse not to be the first to have you." Her pulled her into another kiss. But even if it was just a dream, Fabia would allow nothing further, not

-1-1-1-

_Past the point of no return...  
The final threshold...  
The bridge is crossed  
So stand  
And watch it burn  
We've passed the the point of no return  
_  
"Stay. With. Me."

Fabia, super exited to see Cross not looking as perfect as he possibly could shape himself for once, tore off his half-mask, revealing the phantom's deformed face. With a look of rage phantom Cross pulled a nearby lever, casing him and Fabia to fall through to the sewer.

-1-1-1-

"Let me go!" Fabia pretended to be mad despite being secretly delighted to wear such a pretty dress. Her and Cross weren't going to have an actual wedding in real life, so she couldn't help but look in awe at the extravagant gown. She had to admit though, she was slightly annoyed with him. The crimson haired man smirked. "No. You're much too beautiful for that. And I do love beautiful things...such as your breasts, perhaps?" A nearby packet of music was thrown in his face.

-1-1-1-

"So do you end your days with me? Or do you send to his grave!" Phantom cross pulled the noose around Tyki's neck tighter. "Why make her lie to you, to save me?"

"Cros-Erik! Let him go!"

"Go Christine!"

"You've passed the point of no return!"

"Pitiful creature...God give me courage to show you... you aren't alone!" She stood on her toes and pulled his head down almost level with her's and kissed him. When she finally pulled away ignoring a pissed and... worried?... Tyki.

"Go... Leave me alone, forget all you've seen!" Cross wandered away, "Go now, don't let them find you! Take the boat, swear to me never to tell! The secrets you know...of the angel in hell!" Fabia, wondering now what would happen once the show played out, stormed up to phantom Cross and shoved the engagement ring in him palm. With a pained expression she turned and stomped after Tyki, finally breaking down and sobbing in the boat. Tyki Raoul hugged her closely as he glared hatefully back at phantom Cross, as the crimson haired man became smaller and smaller in the distance before disappearing around the corner.

"Sister! Wake up!" Suddenly normal boy Allen was in the boat with them. "Sister, Master hit you on the head and stole your book!"

-1-1-1-

"You just had to wake her up, didn't you!?" Cross exclaimed from his position on the floor outside the door, "I have a hard enough time getting in her pants in a normal day, and you made it worse!"

"That's illegal, Master!"

"Not my problem."

"I didn't need that information!"

"Suck it up. This is why you need your own woman. Your much too shy."

"I don't need a woman!"

-Chapter End-

AN: For the phantom of the opera paradyish thingy, I'd like to show you some of my original roles.

Guy that gets hanged: Cross, Tyki, Kanda, Reever, Krory, Male Miranda

Former owner of the opera house: Rouvelier

Madame Giry: Lenalee, Female Earl, Female Allen, Female Komui

Meg Giry: Lenalee, Miranda, Road

Carlotta: Female Kanda, Female Link, Female Tyki, Female Sherril

Raoul: Male Lenalee, Komui (don't ask), Bak, Male Road, Kanda, Lavi, Male Miranda, Cross, Allen (This was with someone else as Christine)

Phantom/Erik: Fabia, Male Fabia, Male Road, The Earl, Tyki, Sherril, Kanda

Christine: Female Allen, Lenalee, Cross

~FemSonGoku


	11. Chapter 11

AN: Hooray for moving on with the actual story~! My friend who uploads these has three chapters of this while I write this already, so I thought you should know that I had the first seven or eight chapters in less than two weeks, but she doesn't post them, but I've not written a story chapter in about two weeks! So glad to be back and all that jazz. Now... ONWARD! WE SHALL GO FORTH TO VICTORY!

-Chapter Start-

"Kinross just suddenly got up...and came here...is that blood..?" Fabia mumbled in a half asleep state, slowly awakening into a fresh panic, "Then...who's...where is he? Where's Cross? WHERE IS CROSS!?" Her voice was cracked and desperate sounding, more of a screech than an actual sentence. She ran forward and grabbed Komui by his shoulders with a deranged expression and wide eyes. _"WHERE IS HE!?"_ Some of the guards that were supposed to have been watching Cross attempted to pull Fabia away from the man, but received no reward for their efforts but a scream in the face. _"YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE WATCHING HIM! WHY DON'T YOU KNOW WHERE HE IS!"_

"Fabia, we haven't found his body, or the grave of Maria-"  
"Really...?" Her voice shook as she asked somberly and despondent without an ounce of her usual laughter that rang in each word.  
"Yes, all that we've found is-" He was cut of by demonic hopeless laughter mixed with choked sobs as Fabia dug her nails into his shoulders, her face hidden by shadows and her long bangs. When she finally stopped and looked back she seemed to have calmed down considerably, but tears streamed down her face. When she finally spoke her voice was low and soft, and for once barely loud enough to be audible. "Please...don't worry me like that ever again. Please." In any other situation the tone she used would have been pinned as melodious and soothing, but instead it was desperate. She choked out another small sob as she shrugged off the guards and began to leave the room in a slow, melancholy fashion. "_Please_..." But I wonder to whom she was really pleading.

-1-1-1-

A phantom of the opera style mask with a bullet hole and a white gold engagement ring sat wrapped in a crimson red cloth on the narrow wooden shelf of a large closet, next to six fashionable french, british, and spanish dresses. On top of this bag sat a crumpled letter, in an equally worn envelope that read **From Cross** in type. Cross had never been one to hand write things, after all.

-1-1-1-

Fabia was reading a book, as it seemed she had a book to match all of her moods, when she heard Kinross's wings flapping about again. "Now Kinross, really? It was just getting good..."

But nevertheless the book was abandoned on the nearest chair.

-1-1-1-

"It's a new recipe of mine. Want to try some?" Rouvelier held up the slice of cake, but this just angered Fabia almost to the point of tears as she clenched her fists, for this scum was sitting calmly eating cake in front of the blood of her fiancé. "What are you doing here?" Came her grave reply.

"I could ask the same. I was under the impression this room was off-limits."

"For whatever reason Kinross misses my bastard fiancé." She scooped up Kinross in her hands. "Let's go, Kin."

"Don't you want any cake?"

"No thanks, the thought of food makes me sick lately."

"Fabia Walker," Rouvelier began just before she made it out of the room, "Is it possible it was you who killed Cross Marian? Ms. Fourteenth?"

"And maybe it was you!" The door slammed at the redhead marched out.

"It's delicious though..."

-Chapter End-

AN: *Gasp* I know. _I_ had a _short _chapter. Hide your children, the world will now end. Sorry about the shortness, I had to write a short story for English today, and that came out SUPER depressing, so I've been in a melancholy mood all day, not in the mood for the more uplifting "Phantom G" ark. Also it's Hallows eve (Or in layman's terms, "Halloween") so since I don't write scary shit, I should obviously write sad shit :D No, I'm seriously depressed about these Cross's death/disappearance/return to home planet chapters. Ask any of my friend who talk to me soon after I write these, I'll be sad as hell. Oh yeah, fans of this story, see my new story "Different Places", because for these Allen's sister things I will have three tellings (including this one) with characters varying slightly from Fabia, but being essentially the same, in different situation with different pairings. In this one, Fabia is name Aaralyn, a.k.a. Aria, and was adopted by the Noah clan when she an Allen were still babies, and neither remembers the other. She is the 14th, and has already awoken, is married to...drumroll please... TYKI MIKK, and slowly the past begins to unravel, as for this one I make shit up :D No waiting on the manga for Different Places!

~FemSonGoku


End file.
